


Untamed

by Cat_Inabasket12, ratfacereed



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And I would die for her, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Lovers, Except they aren’t really enemies and Gavin just dislikes Nines, Gavin’s Cat is named Missy, Graphic Description of Corpses, Multi, Murder, Past Abuse, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Substance Abuse, System Errors, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Inabasket12/pseuds/Cat_Inabasket12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratfacereed/pseuds/ratfacereed
Summary: Gavin grimaced as his ears started ringing, tongue darting out to lap at the blood leaking from his split lip. The metallic taste in his mouth sharpened as he pulled his tongue in, causing him to spit the collection of blood and spit on to the grimy bar floor. He returned his gaze to the tall man, fists clenched and teeth bared.





	1. Bad Decisions | Good Robot

Gavin grimaced as his ears started ringing, tongue darting out to lap at the blood leaking from his split lip. The metallic taste in his mouth sharpened as he pulled his tongue in, causing him to spit the collection of blood and spit on to the grimy bar floor. He returned his gaze to the tall man, fists clenched and teeth bared.

The stranger’s stature was intimidating, around six feet if Gavin had to guess and heavy set. His breath reeked of alcohol, smoke, and too many days without toothpaste. His beard was made of patchy stubble that wasn’t entirely the same length. The average alcoholic asshole.

Gavin planted his feet, raising his fists in preparation to knock the smug smirk off of the man’s unpleasant face. He was interrupted by a blow to the gut, breath rushing out of his lungs as he stumbled backwards. The man laughed, a course wheeze escaping his burnt lungs.

The pain burned throughout his body, sending his nerves into a frenzy. Soon it refocused on to the general area of the hit. He cursed as tears stung at his eyes. It was going to leave a bruise.

Still doubled over in pain, he cried out in shock as another blow to his head had him on the ground. The ringing in his ears overpowered his mind, all sounds becoming fuzzy as his sight blurred. The last thing he heard was the faint mumble of Tina’s voice before he finally slipped from consciousness.

~~~

Gavin groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. His vision flooded bright white, and he fluttered his eyelashes, wincing. The ringing in his ears subsided after a minute and the dull ache of his injuries began to settle in. He leaned, cursing as his muscles screamed at the strain, feeling around the surface of the nightstand for his glasses. Tina must have taken out his contacts for him, as she always found some way to do.

He grasped the plastic frames, unfolding the sides and sliding them on to his face. His eyes blinked, squinting at his surroundings. A bag full of water lay next to his feet, most likely used to ice his wounds last night. He took a glance at himself, still dressed in his clothes from last night. He would have to see the full scope of his wounds, and take a shower.

That all had to start with getting out of bed. Gavin rolled to the edge of his mattress, hissing as his legs burned when he threw them over the edge. His feet landed in the plush carpet, toes curling into the soft fabric. His whole body throbbed as he stumbled into the bathroom. He threw his shirt into the dry cleaning hamper, undoing his pants before shuffling the tight material off of his legs. He winced at the sight of his cut and bruised knees. The floor must’ve had glass on it, cutting into his skin as he fell on the ground.

He turned, glancing at his form in the full length mirror nailed on the back of the bathroom door. Bruises lined his stomach, blossoming into a crude art piece of blues, purples, and reds across his chest. Beneath his glasses he had a black eye, not swollen but still bruised. Lower than that he had a busted lip, making his bottom lip larger than usual from leftover swelling. The bruises on his knees were as bad as they appeared, many small cuts littering the injury site.

Gavin felt himself looking at his reflection, frowning at the many imperfections he found scattered among his body. His arms were bruised as well, not as badly as other areas but still enough to sit Gavin in an uncomfortable pain.

It was a Saturday, one of his treasured days off, meaning he had time to take a soothing bath. Still in his briefs, he shuffled to the porcelain tub and turned the knob to the right amount of heat. Just enough to slightly burn the skin, but not too much. He plugged the drain, sitting on the toilet seat as he waited for the water to fill.

‘ _I should probably text Tina I’m okay,’_ Gavin reasoned, making a trip into his room and grabbing his phone off the nightstand. The screen lit up, showing the background picture of Tina flipping him off as he unlocked it. She must have changed it while he was out. He moved to the bathroom, opening the messaging between him and Tina.

 _‘I’m still alive, sadly,’_ he typed out, smiling at his joke. He set his phone on the toilet seat, reasoning if needed to he could lean out of the bathtub and answer. He slid the remaining fabric off of his legs, flinging the briefs into his hamper. Before sinking in, he plucked his glasses off of his face and placed them alongside his toothbrush on the counter.

He dipped his foot into the heat, exhaling sharply through his nose. The rest of his body slowly followed in, sinking into the steaming liquid. The temperature was just right, working itself into his muscles and releasing any built up tension.

He slid the rest of his body underwater, letting the water overtake him. His body shivered as the water slithered its way into his ears, plugging them from most outside sounds. The top of his head stayed above the water level, allowing him to breathe through his nose.

As the tub almost became too full, he sat up to turn off the spout. He emerged from the water, a sound catching his attention. His phone was buzzing viciously on the toilet lid. Processing for a second, he wiped his hands on the towel beside the bathtub and picked up the device. It was Chief Fowler, his boss. He internally groaned at what that meant. He quickly hit the ‘answer’ button, holding it to his ear.

“Detective Reed,” he greeted, making sure to keep his upper body away from the water as he turned off the spout.

“Reed, I need you down at the station. We have a small robbery and some…other news you’d rather hear in person,” his boss stated, causing Gavin to thread his fingers through his hair. There was no way he could avoid any questions from his coworkers with the amount of bruises littering him. Usually by the time work came back around they had faded some, and Tina was there to apply concealer when needed.

Gavin suppressed any snide remarks, letting a curt, “Yes sir,” suffice. His plans cut short, he pressed the ‘end call’ button and placed the device back on to the toilet.

His washing routine was rushed, only giving him time to quickly wash his hair and scrub his body. He unplugged the tub, standing up to dry his soaked figure and get dressed. The cold air shocked him at first but he quickly got used to it.

 _‘At least Tina will be there,’_ he reasoned, recalling her mentioning that she had work today. _‘Hopefully Hank and his plastic pet aren’t there,’_ his mind grumbled, causing his busted lips to fall into a frown. He ruffled his hair to rid most of the moisture, finishing with the towel and hanging it to dry on the rack beside him.

His feet slapped against the hardwood floor as he headed out into his bedroom, throwing open his closet door. He grabbed a black t-shirt, pulling out a bin and grabbing a pair of jeans as well. He threw both articles of clothing on, grabbing his usual brown leather jacket and slid it on as well.

As he walked out of his room, he heard a jingling. A very soft pitter-patter followed this, alerting Gavin to Missy’s fast approach.

As the calico feline reached his feet he picked her up, hugging the cat to his chest.

“Hi baby, how are you? Did Tina feed you? I’m sorry I haven’t talked to you this morning, I was resting,” he said, peeking his voice to what would be qualified as a ‘baby voice.’ Missy chirped, vibrating with enthusiastic purrs. He scratched under the cat’s chin, softly putting her down.

“I’ve gotta go to work Missy, I’ll see you afterwards,” Gavin cooed, scratching the kitten before moving out of the front door into the brisk autumn breeze. He inhaled, the fresh air clearing his mind for a second. The brunette squinted, recoiling back as the sun directly hit his eyes. He fixed his jacket, making his way down the wooden steps attached to his front porch.

When he finished walking down the steps, he turned to the right on his way to his motorcycle parked underneath the car port. Grabbing his helmet off of the handlebars and strapping it to his head, he straddled the seat and shifted in order to get comfortable. He wasn’t one for safety, the thought further engraving itself when Gavin’s injuries twinged, but ever since his first bike accident he vowed to wear the proper equipment. He grimaced thinking about it, hand subconsciously rubbing the permanent scar across his nose.

He lifted up the kickstand, revving the engine before speeding off onto the road towards the police department

~~~

Gavin never got over the thrill of riding his bike. It was like riding a rollercoaster, fast, potentially dangerous, and elating. Traffic was no problem, for a Saturday morning. Gavin just wove through the cars, wondering what special news Fowler needed to give him. He slowly pulled into the DPD parking lot, pulling into a space and shutting off the automobile. His foot moved to kick out the kickstand, lifting his leg over and off the seat and standing beside his bike. He unclipped the strap around his chin, hanging the safety equipment to rest on the handlebars. The brunette exhaled, running his fingers through his helmet hair and making his way inside.

As he made his way through the front doors, his attention was brought to the new receptionist in place of the old android who sat there. She had blonde hair, and was talking calmly with the thin woman in front of her. Her head slightly turned, the LED placed upon her temple circling a steady blue. Gavin furrowed his brows, wondering where the old receptionist went.

 _‘She probably quit after the whole revolution thing,’_ Gavin scoffed inside of his mind. He shook his thoughts away from it, deciding to instead focus on going to Fowler’s office. He made his way into the bullpen, scoping out the space and noting who was here. He internally groaned as his gaze fell to Lieutenant Hank and his partner Connor. The latter of the two seemed to be talking excitedly about something to Hank, LED switching between blue and yellow.

“Bitchface?” came the call of a familiar voice. He winced, turning his body in preparation of what was about to befall him. There stood Tina Chen in all of her glory, a frown settled along her features and her manicured eyebrows furrowed. Gavin smiled, hoping to play off his wounds as minor, even though he knew Tina understood how terrible they were.

“What the hell are you doing here? It’s your day off, and you need it, you look like shit,” Tina said, her words coming off as aggressive but her face expressing worry. Gavin shrugged, folding his arms to appear like he could care less.

“Boss called me in, something about a robbery and ‘something else,’” he said in air quotes, causing Tina’s eyebrows to move from their scrunched state and sneak up her forehead.

“Wha-“ she started, cut off by Fowler leaning out of his office door and calling for Gavin. The brunette smiled apologetically, patting Tina on her shoulder before walking quickly into Fowler’s office.

The place was usually clean, organized and a lot different from his own office space, but now papers lay on various surfaces. Paperwork from the revolution business, Gavin guessed. He focused to the front of him, a man standing beside Fowler’s desk catching his attention. It was Connor, except it couldn’t have been. Connor was in the bullpen with Hank, being his annoying self. No, this wasn’t Connor, Gavin determined as he looked closely. He was taller, a lot taller, too tall. He had to be about 6’2, maybe more, which was already terrifying because Gavin was merely 5’9. The tall android had piercing diamond blue eyes, unlike Connor’s large brown ones that gave him the appearance of a dog. He was also wearing a different uniform, a high collared suit that should have looked strange, but didn’t.

Simply put, this android was frightening, and as him and Gavin continued to make extended eye contact that thought further solidified into Gavin’s mind.

“Hey boss, who’s the weird lookin’ Connor?” Gavin asked, jerking his thumb towards the tall android, watching as said android’s LED began to circle yellow. All the while its face stayed stoic and unimpressed.

“We’ll get to tha- Jesus Reed, what happened to your face?” Fowler asked, eyebrows falling in a similar way to Tina’s. Gavin felt a blush rise to his face, hand moving to rub the back of his neck. He didn’t really know how he was going to explain this.

“Just a tumble, it looks worse then it is,” Gavin said, averting his eyes to the ground and letting his hand fall from his neck. Fowler didn’t seem convinced, but nevertheless he dropped the topic of conversation and continued.

“We got news of a robbery down on 13th,” he began, gesturing with his hands. Gavin nodded, trying earnestly to pay attention but his eyes kept on falling back onto the android beside his boss. The other Connor was continuing to stare at him, LED yellow and eyes intense. It should’ve been creepy, but for some reason it just proved to peak Gavin’s interest.

“And…this is your new partner,” Fowler sighed out, gesturing to the android beside him. Time slowed down, Gavin’s mouth unconsciously falling open, gaping at the tall robot. The new Connor, RK900, Gavin noted as he looked closer, continued to intensely stare at him.

“No-no fucking way Fowler, you’ve gotta be shitting me!” He exclaimed, feeling rage start to bubble up inside of him. His body turned toward the android, poking his chest harshly. “I don’t need some plastic toy! I’m perfectly capable by myself!” Gavin yelled, eyebrows furrowing. In a rush of movement, the android had Gavin’s wrist in it’s hand with a punishing grip. Gavin swallowed, words erasing from his mind as he stared at the pale hand currently wrapped around his own.

“Listen here Reed, I’m not calling you incapable and you damn well know that,” Fowler said curtly, the brunette letting out a sharp exhale as the android continued to grip his wrist. “Now, for fucks sake, get over yourself and go solve this case,” Fowler finalized, gesturing for them to leave. Gavin came to his senses, ripping his wrist out of the android’s grip and stomping dramatically to the bullpen.

Many of his coworkers gazes shot towards Gavin as he left the office, infuriated followed by an android nonetheless. Hank and Connor were gone, most likely to solve some android case. Gavin exhaled sharply, feeling his hand come up to yank at his hair as he approached his desk. He whipped around, pointing at the android behind him.

“Listen fucktard, I don’t care what Fowler says, we are not partners and I am simply putting up with you until you get reassigned somewhere else,” Gavin seethed, baring his teeth at the tall android subconsciously. He was used to the gesture putting some people off, a way of intimidating others. The android barely stifled, cocking his head slightly.

“Understood, Detective Reed, but before you continue to whine, should we go to the crime scene?” The android spoke, voice like velvet dipped in slight gruffness. Gavin took a minute to process the words, fists clenching as he did. He swung at the taller android’s jaw, gaping as the android grabbed his fist and twisted in a way that was painful. Gavin cried out, his other hand moving to grab the trapped limb, growling when the android gripped his other wrist as well.

“I suggest you refrain from initiating any physical conflicts with me, Detective Reed, or I’ll be forced to take disciplinary action,” the android said, releasing both of Gavin’s limbs before straightening his posture and making for the front door.

The brunette followed after the tall android, eyebrows furrowed and rage boiling in the pit of his stomach. _‘I need a smoke,’_ he thought, yelling out towards the taller of the two.

“Where the fuck are you going, tin can?” He spat, walking out the front doors of the precinct into the cold and bitter air. The android turned around, gesturing to the parking lot where the cruisers sat.

“We have a robbery to investigate, Detective.”

~~~

The patrol car practically turned Gavins insides into outsides every time he rode inside of it. The constant blaring of sirens when there was an active call and the obnoxious lights didn't exactly help when he had to ride in squad cars. To make matters worse this particular car had smelled of extreme body odor comparable to that of a locker room. Gavin had his nose stubbornly tucked into his shirt the entire ride. The seats made his back feel a bit sore and the awkward occasional shuffling didn't help. So even though the stopping of the police car was rough and abrupt, he was relieved to finally escape the confining torture chamber that was the car. The android model stayed silent, occasionally it would appear to be analyzing the things it saw outside of the windows. Gavin noticed it’s piercing eyes shift around when he could catch an occasional glance. They almost drew Gavin in and he couldn’t help but stare. They seemed alien and unsettling, but then why did Gavin want to investigate them so much? He figured it was morbid curiosity getting the better of him. Breathing in the fresh air of the outside eagerly, he was met with stares from a crowd forming behind the yellow police line.

“Of course, gotta have a fucking crowd,” Gavin muttered, rolling his eyes and slamming his door shut. His patience was dwindling with every passing second. The passengers side suddenly closed with a graceful yet audible click and he turned to see the android standing expectantly. Gavin walked past the crowd, ignoring the fuss that the special android model currently holding back the crowd was making. He kept walking before hearing the same android yell something at the RK900 model. He turned, seeing RK900 shove the other android out of the way unceremoniously, keeping that bored expression the entire time. Gavin sighed.

Gavin felt his hands begin to shake as his craving for nicotine became stronger, stopping beside the door to pull a cigarette box out of his pocket. The RK900 raised an eyebrow towards him as he pulled one out, digging his lighter out of his front pocket and beginning to strike it.

“Detective, can this wait? We have a crime scene waiting,” the android said curtly, a bit of irritation coating the words. Gavin felt himself internally smirk,  the want to rile up the hunk of metal in front of him pressing at his chest. He looked directly into the androids cold and fascinating eyes, striking his lighter and placing it to the end of his cigarette and inhaling deeply.

The brunette felt the machine rip the nicotine infused stick from his mouth, crushing it between his metal fingers. Gavin felt his vision blur, anger heating up every part of his body.

“Why the fuck did you just do that?” He spat, clenching his fists and resisting the urge to tear the machine limb from limb.

“Two reasons, Detective; one is that it’s terrible for your lungs, and the other is that we have a job to do,” he responded coolly, folding his arms behind his back. Gavin felt himself bare his teeth again, growling under his breath. “Let us continue on our actual investigation,” the android finalized, walking through the automatic doors of the convenience store. A brush of warm air encouraged Gavin to follow, rage still flowing through his blood.

The store was in complete disarray. Soda cans thrown about leaving their carbonated remains spilled onto the floor. The shelves were filled with various snacks that had been knocked around out of order. Gavin noticed the broken window to a fridge filled with packs of beer. Gavin made a noise of surprise as he looked at the deactivated android lying in the middle of the ground. A pool of blue blood surrounded the female androids head, her LED completely shut off. Her face was relaxed, eyes closed, almost as if she was sleeping. It made Gavin’s stomach churn. She was so… peaceful.

“Jesus, Fowler just said this was a small robbery,” Gavin let out, running a hand through his hair. The RK900 hummed deeply, beginning to lean down towards the android. Before Gavin could blink, he dipped his fingers into the puddle of blue blood and brought it to his lips, licking the substance.

“What the fuck!” Gavin shrieked, feeling his stomach lurch with nausea. “What the fuck did you just do, you plastic piece of shit?” He yelled again, causing the android to gaze at him in an unfazed manner.

“Analyzing the blood, now I know it’s model number, registered name, and occupation,” the droid droned. “She was a cashier, model AP700, and her registered name was Donna,” he informed. Gavin tore his eyes from the android’s long fingers, taking in the information. “And, Detective Reed, _my_ registered name is Richard.”

Gavin snorted, registering the name in his mind. “That’s a fucking stupid name,” he chuckled. He looked at the outfit donning the android’s shoulders, the blue, glowing RK900 symbol catching his attention. “I’ll just call you Nines, when I’m not insulting you, that is,” he shrugged. The android, Nines, looked thoughtfully at that, LED circling yellow.

“I- like that nickname, thank you, Detective Reed,” he replied, causing Gavin to roll his eyes. The android seemed to stop all movements for a second, eyes dulling a bit, before they returned back to their normal pale blue.

“You weren’t supposed to,” he complained,  ignoring the odd behavior from the android and moving to the counter and noticing the open money drawer. “Looks like our suspect got some cash,” he mumbled, mostly to himself.

“Yes, and he also stole three six packs of beer,” Nines replied, eyes raking over the dead android again, before standing and straightening his back.

“They got CCTV cams?” Gavin asked, looking around the ceiling. The android nodded, gesturing for Gavin to follow him to the back room. The detective did so, sparing a last look at the deactivated body laying on the floor.

Gavin watched as the tall man accessed the terminal on the desk. He brought up the footage from this morning, rewinding to the allotted time slot the robbery occurred. A large man walked into the store, shady look on his face as his eyes met the camera. Gavin gasped, pointing at the man.

“Hey! I know that asshole!” He exclaimed, bruises stinging as he remembered the night before this one. “He’s the one who fuckin’ gave me this,” he grumbled, pouting as he pointed at his black eye. Nines raised an eyebrow towards him, turning around to face Gavin.

“He assaulted you?” The RK900 questioned, it’s LED blinking on and off in supposed confusion.

“It’s a long story tincan, just keep watching the feed,” Gavin instructed. He himself kept his gaze locked on the culprit, very obviously a bit peeved at what he saw.

“His name is Alexander Bridges. He is forty three years of age and has multiple accounts of drunk and disorderlies, assault, is a registered sex offender and is being suspended under DUI,” Nines declared. Gavin didn’t have time to laugh at the guys pussy ass name, no matter how much he wanted to.  

“How the fuck did you figure all that out?” Gavin questioned, stumped.

“State of the art facial recognition software. It does assist in this line of work,” Nines seemed to smirk as well as his emotionless face allowed in the moment. It made Gavin snort a bit before shrugging.

“Well case solved huh? Guess you did come in handy, tincan,” The brunette said, trying to keep any sense of pride or awe devoid from his voice, “now, I’m finally going to have that fuckin’ smoke.”

“Hold on detective, we should watch the entire tape just in case we’re missing something,” The android reached out and gently grabbed Gavins wrist gesturing for him to continue watching. Gavin was surprised that he didn’t man handle his poor wrists like the last time this had happened and flinched back. The android quickly retracted his grip and mumbled an apology, that for all it was worth, seemed genuine despite Nines being well, an android.

Gavin leaned in closer to the screen, noticing he was uncomfortably close to Nines. He could even smell him, which to be honest wasn’t unpleasant. His aroma reminded Gavin of what it was like in a new car, which made Gavin chuckle a bit before regaining his composure and covering up his amusement.

“Something humoring you on screen detective?” Nines asked, in an almost accusatory manner.

“Not exactly fuckface,” Gavin hissed back. By now he had had it up to the ceiling with the level of bullshittery occuring today. He traced the movements of the culprit step by step. He entered the building obviously extremely drunk. He was struggling to move around properly, knocking over various items from the shelves and causing the cashier android great amounts of stress. Gavin noticed her LED turning red, something he recalled from previous interrogations with androids. Nines was doing his own analyzing. They both watched intently as the man argued with the android for a bit, now purposely destroying the store’s surroundings. The android ran towards him, the audio picking up a threat to contact authorities.

“That’s when we received a distress call,” Nines clarified.

Gavin nodded, tilting his head as the man pushed the android over onto the ground. He watched as she cowered in fear and the man kicked her sides and began hitting her. Gavin winced, he knew how that felt. His gaze fell to the shattered door of the fridge, they hadn't gotten to that part yet. The man, Alexander, stumbled his way over to that very fridge and shattered it after a few harsh blows. Gavin didn’t know why he couldn't just open the damn thing, but he wasn’t about to question the logic of a pissed off drunk. The man approached the android once again, but to both Gavin and Nine’s surprise he simply kicked her one last time, and stepped over her body, leaving her there. The footage remained frozen for a moment before the feed cut out. Nines gave a confused look, his LED flashing red for a split second before he covered it up and it spun back in between blue and yellow.

“The fuck happened?” Gavin shouted, frustration clear in his tone of voice.

“The cameras were momentarily disabled for thirty minutes after the man left the building. It is a possibility he re-entered and took out the android but, the footage isn't solid proof for the damage to it,” Nines explained in a slightly worried tone, frowning slightly.

“So what does that mean for us?” Gavin asked. He felt the urge to bash his head against the wall.

“It means, Detective Reed,” Nines closed the feed as he spoke up, “that our jobs are indeed not over.”

Gavin sighed so hard he felt a lung pop. He put his face in his hands and silently mumbled a few colorful curse words. The investigation continued for around two hours after that. Nines had insisted on being extremely thorough. Soon enough they had gathered everything they needed. Alexander Bridges had been taken into custody a few moments ago, found a few miles away sitting in a ditch passed out next to a large amount of beer cans and vomit. Gavin and Nines, being informed of this, quickly left in that same repugnant and obnoxious patrol car.

Gavin, stressed to high heavens and still craving nicotine, connected his phone to the car and decided to play some loud music in order to calm his nerves. He found his highschool playlist, as far back as 2020 and earlier when he must’ve been around sixteen or seventeen. He carelessly pressed shuffle, perking up as the recognizable-in-seconds beat of I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At The Disco began to fill the car.

Gavin sang, well more or less screeched, along to the lyrics. All the while this was happening, Nines sat calm and uninterested, only occasionally peering off into the nothingness outside of his window.

“This is quite an old song. This band has much newer albums out now and their style has deviated a bit from this,” Nines pointed out as the song faded.

“Yeah but that song has some nostalgia to it. I had my first kiss listening to that song you know,” Gavin explained, a smirk finding its way to his lips.

“Is that so?” Nines responded, seemingly a bit shocked, raising an eyebrow at Gavin.

“Well it was at a party and I was near blackout drunk. Only reason I did it was to prove to the other football guys I wasn’t gay,” Gavin seemed to get a bit bashful explaining the story, clear embarrassment shown in his expression.

“Are you?” Nines chirped up, causing Gavin to nearly swerve off the road.

“W-Well, let’s just say I then proceeded to vomit all over the poor girl and I haven’t exactly kissed a girl since,” Gavin attempted to recover his false confidence.

“That didn’t exactly answer my question,” Nines continues pushing the topic.

“Wow! Yee of little faith much! I’m not a fucking virgin tincan,” Gavin gave a flustered wave, momentarily taking his hands off the wheel to emphasize his point.

“Oh! I see. So you are homosexual, I’ll add that to my notes,” Nines said, almost proud.

“Why does _that_ need to go in your fuckin’ notes!? What are planning to do with that information!?” Gavin shouted, both confused and terrified.

Nines remained silent, smiling mischievously in a way Gavin didn’t trust whatsoever, “What are you planning fuckface?” Gavin spat out in genuine curiosity.

“Nothing, it simply helps me better report and understand you, as well as monitor the DPD and make sure for absolute certain that they are following all non-discriminatory workplace laws which as of around fifteen years ago were made to be much more strict,” The android droned on. Gavin sighed relieved, glad that the android hadn’t decided to somehow sign him up for a dating site or find a way to embarrass him.  

Through all of the unluck in the world, Gavin pressed play again on his playlist to be met with the sound of Girls/Girls/Boys by Panic! At The Disco. That in itself wouldn’t be bad, as it was a good song, but the topic of conversation mixed with how this song was basically the queer anthem at the peak of its time. It caused Gavin to blush and focus on the road, ignoring any looks the android had to offer him.

They finally drove into the parking lot of the DPD, the car engine sputtering to a stop as Gavin removed the key. He exited the car, ready to interrogate the son of a bitch waiting for him inside. He really needed a smoke first, his nerves frayed and stressed.

The wind was picking up, biting at his face as they made their way inside. “I need a smoke,” Gavin grumbled to the android, pulling out his cigarette box again.

“Detective-“ Nines started, before being cut off abruptly by Gavin glaring at him.

“I need a fuckin’ smoke” he growled out, irritation flooding his body. He was beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed, the wind and noises of traffic causing him to exhale curtly. As they approached the front door, Gavin stopped and used his shaky hands to slowly extract the cigarette box from his front pocket. He opened it, worn cardboard easily giving to his ministrations. For the second time that day, he pulled out a stick of addiction and tried to light it. His lighter was old, worn and scuffed from one too many drops, but Gavin still held on to it. He supposed it was sentimental, fingers rubbing over his initials carved into it.

He quickly striked the metal tool, sighing in relief as it burst a flame quickly. It died, wind blowing out the small fire. Gavin felt his headache pound, cursing under his breath. He tried to strike it again, desperation leaking into his movements as it continued refusing to light. Nines stood beside him, unmoving but his LED circling a bright yellow.

“Detective Reed, allow me to assist you,” the android let out, reaching hands out to the lighter. Gavin was about to protest before the machine sparked a flame in one try, bringing it to the end of his cigarette until it lit. He breathed deeply, feeling the smoke enter his lungs and calm him.

“Thanks tin can,” he sighed, smoke escaping his bruised lips. Nines just nodded, closing the lighter and handing it back to Gavin. The brunette grasped the metal, slipping it into his front pocket along his cigarette box. His fingers came to thread through his hair as he puffed on the cigarette.

He stood there for another minute, deciding he had enough to stave him over for a little bit and dropping the smoking stick onto the ground, foot landing on top of it as he put out the small flame.

“Let’s go question him,” Gavin announced, opening the front doors and stepping out of the insufferable cold. The robot quickly followed him, making for the interrogation room.

Gavin’s gaze was drawn by a familiar face bounding towards the duo, LED spinning an excited blue as he exclaimed “Richard!” It was Connor, donning a white button up, black slacks, and a thin plain tie. Ever since the revolution he had taken to wearing normal clothes, his uniform nowhere to be found. It caused Gavin to look at the RK900’s uniform, which he still donned. It was rather odd that the android hadn’t rid of it as soon as he could, but Gavin suppressed the urge to ask him about it and continued watching the shorter, yet almost identical, man approach them.

Connor grabbed the arms of his partner, _‘He’s not my partner,’_ his mind responded to the thought, pulling him into a hug. Gavin watched as Nines froze, his LED flashing a bright red, his face in obvious discomfort.

“RK800, I will not respond to this behavior,” Nines slowly pried the other android off of him. Connor looked a bit disappointed, but he simply brushed himself off and calmed down.

“Sorry, Hank informed me that physical contact is good for a human’s mental state and has been encouraging it on my part. It has become a force of habit,” Connor confessed in a slightly shy manner. Hank, that sly bastard. He just wanted Connor to touch him, didn't he?

“I’m not a human,” Nines said, LED changing to it’s yellow state at his predecessors obvious disappointment. “I appreciate the gesture, though,” he tried to amend, reaching to touch Connor’s shoulder, but simply patting it a few times in an awkward, robotic movement.

“Yes, Richard, but we are as much of a living, sentient being as anyone else in this building. You are a new model and I’m sure one designed with a much different purpose, but I would appreciate if you call me by my proper name,” Connor stated, suddenly, his old uptight robo-self in the moment. Nines gave a look of shock before placing his hand on his forehead and sighing.

“My apologies Connor, now if you excuse me my partner and I have business to attend to,” Nines gestured for Gavin to move forward, pushing past Connor in a rush. Connor did have a point, Nines was programmed to be an actual prototype, while Connor was probably susceptible to deviation the entire time. He probably had a lot of trouble deciding what was right or wrong, his code, or the climate of current events. Gavin simply attempted to get away from the ice cold air being emitted from Nines’ current attitude, and quite literally himself.

“The fuck? You have an AC up your ass? I’m getting chills,” Gavin mocked, holding his arms defensively.

“Internal cooling systems, so, in a way, yes there is in fact an ‘AC up my ass.’ When I encounter situations akin to cause stress in humans you’ll find my body temperature can rise without being prompted. It is a glitch I’m not particularly fond of. I’ve requested repair many times but the DPD is nervous about the consequences of resetting androids at the moment,” Nines practically drawled on long enough to give Gavin a headache. At least he got something right today. He simply rolled his eyes at the spiel, turning towards the taller android.

“I can’t promise I won’t knock this guy out,” Gavin said as they approached the interrogation room.

“Well, if he is the one who gave you those injuries I’d say you weren’t exactly successful the first time,” Nines retorted. Gavin felt a small spike of anger bubble up his throat before deciding it would be best to keep his mouth shut. “Your bruising _is_ rather severe, Detective Reed, and my sensors aren’t picking up proper wrappings on them,” the android continued, walking into the observation room.

“Yeah yeah, whatever, can we just question the fuckin’ guy already?” Gavin spat, rolling his eyes again at the mention of how he treated his wounds. He didn’t need any of that fancy wrapping, Tina slapped medical tape on it and that was good enough. Nines’ LED just circled yellow for a second, before he nodded.

“I believe it would be best if I attempted interrogating him first, Detective Reed, as you have both have had a… physical altercation I do not see him particularly keen on opening up to you,” Nines analyzed, as Gavin set his sights on the man behind the double sided glass. He was obviously hungover, irritation written everywhere on his body. He wore dirty clothes, with stains visible on every part of them. Some, Gavin realized, were in fact puke. The thought made his stomach lurch, just imagining the stench enough to cause Gavin’s headache to come back full force. His focus returned to Nines’ words, rolling them around in his head as he debated whether he was spouting bullshit or if he had a point.

“Knock yourself out, tincan,” he sighed out, rubbing at his eyes as he rested against the wall. He was too tired to put up too much of a fight, watching as the android nodded in confirmation before approaching the door. His synthetic skin peeled back, showing off the white material underneath. Gavin felt himself watching it with a slight fascination, the dull blue glow emanating from it somewhat calming. He quickly shook the thoughts from his mind, hand coming to scratch at the scar across his nose in order to distract himself.

Seconds later, the android emerged from the hallway into the interrogation room. Gavin watched as he methodically placed his steps, stopping to browse through the case file. It was completely unnecessary, Gavin knew enough about androids to know they basically had a full on hard drive in their brain. There was no way Nines needed to ‘refresh’ himself on the details. He was doing it to unnerve the target, and Gavin quickly repressed the feeling of respect for the metal man that bloomed inside of his chest. Instead, he found a comfortable spot to brood and watch Nines do his work in the observation deck. He watched through the double sided mirror, listening to the audio through some headphones already placed on a control panel next to some recording equipment. He hated the small space but was at least morbidly curious as to how Nines planned to approach the scenario. He also had company with another police android that sat there blankly, scooting him one of the plastic chairs they had in the room to take a seat. Gavin snorted a bit, appreciating the small gesture but unwilling to admit to it.

He rested himself on the chair, albeit backwards whilst hugging the backrest of it. Anyone in the DPD could tell you Gavin didn’t properly understand how chairs work, or that he was incapable of sitting properly. He was always putting his feet up on his desk, or spinning in circles on the wheely chairs. Whenever he’d stand he never did quite feel like there was a comfortable way to rest his hands. And even if he had been forced to stay still, he realised there was no comfortable place to rest his tongue in his mouth either, and that there were many different things to look at. He’d glance around and for the first time really notice the room he was in when he was forced to stay still. That’s why at a crime scene he’d most often do his best work just standing there and staring for a bit, observing his surroundings. He hated to be like that though. Stationary was in his own mind nothing more than office supplies and even that definition of the word bored him.

Nines had started the usual tactics. He had brought Mr. Bridges, still a hilariously terrible name, some water. The water was lukewarm of course because they’d only make him half comfortable. It appeared, however, that Nines had a few tricks up his new, shiny android sleeves. He began by recounting every bad thing the suspect had ever done, which to be entirely honest, made a chill run through Gavin’s spine. He knew everything, and that meant he could know anything about Gavin as well. Even now he was probably still picking up new data whenever he was around him.

“Your name is Alexander Bridges. You have a history of drunk violence including an in action suspension under DUI. The cases of all of you drunken escapades often revolve around one reason you give the officers, you didn’t get what you wanted,” Nines began, methodically running over his words seemingly at an unintelligible rate, “you are also a registered sex offender. So I suppose it is just further proof you don’t take no for an answer.” Nines pulled out the seat, harshly and with a quick movement that made the suspect jump, as well as Gavin.

“Everybody likes to get what they want you plastic pushover,” The man slurred, very clearly trying to recover from his obvious show of fear.

“Yes, but most others don’t find the need to take it without permission. You see, the functioning members of society know about a funny little word called consent. You take what you want, that much is established, but let’s take a look at the _rest_ of your records,” Nines dramatically plopped his file open upon the table and flipped it open, closing the space between himself and the subject, attempting to make him feel small.

“Well, let us start with your extensive history in anger management,” Nines began, flipping through the papers that lay in the folder. He pulled out what appeared to be a list, picking it out of the collection and showing it to Bridges, tilting his head a bit. “You’ve failed to show up for anger management classes for the last four months. This goes against your multiple court hearings and sentences. We know what you did in that convenience store, we have the footage and a pretty hefty amount of evidence against you.”

“Then why am I here? You already have everything you need so just let me the fuck go!” The man shouted, raising his gruff and strained voice. His fists clenched quickly, white knuckled and pressed against the table.

“The android, Alexander,” Nines began, sitting up just as abruptly as he had sat down, “She’s dead.”

The man quickly interjected, “The damn thing was never alive, but I didn't do shit to the thing.”

“We saw you on video beating it up and the damages on the androids sides and other areas tell us you weren’t being very gentle,” Nines retorted, slowly pacing towards the suspect, getting unnervingly close.

“I may have roughed it up but I didn't shut the damn thing down. What does ‘dead’ even mean for an android!?” The suspect seemed to be bouncing his leg up and down at an alarming rate, probably a nervous tick.

“It was shot. A bullet wound through it’s head on the right temple,” Nines spoke in an accusatory glance. Gavin watched as the man’s foot suddenly stopped. His face ripe with confusion.

“I never shot anything!” The man screamed now, clearly unable to hide his emotions any longer. Nines grabbed the corners of his chair, causing the man to calm down out of shock and concern for his own well being “Even if I would have, it wouldn’t matter. It’s just an android whoever did it just has to pay repair fees or whatever!”

Nines stopped a bit, his LED flashing yellow for a moment. He glanced at the trick mirror furrowing his brows. Gavin didn’t actually know if the aggressor would just be forced to pay fines, as androids were now accepted as a sentient species and must be tried as one.

“Did you shoot the android yes or no? Like you said, you’ll only need to pay repair fees, and cooperating will reward you,” Nines stated in a manner that made Gavin uneasy. What was he trying to do? The guy already denied any involvement. Plus, did _he_ even know what would happen to the suspect? The brunette highly doubted he would be given a fine and let go, as he rolled over the thoughts in his head.

“I said no! I didn’t do it,” The guy pleaded, “I can’t afford those costs, it's unfair to make me pay for something I didn’t do! You said you have it on tape you fucking prick! You know full well I did not do it!”

Nines paced out of the room quickly, causing Gavin to jump back out of his chair. The man began screaming not to leave him in there, but he was practically yelling into nothingness, because nobody was listening. Nines burst through the door of the observation room, obviously distressed. His eyes were wide set, nothing compared to the usual analytical gaze he had kept on his features.

“Detective Reed, I need to speak with you,” Nines offered firmly, his LED reminding Gavin of a strobe light. It sounded less like an offer and more like a command. Gavin shivered as he felt like a dog with his tail between his legs. Why did it feel like _he_ did something wrong? He just shrugged and nervously followed Nines outside of the room. He slipped out of the door and suddenly felt Nines back him against the wall, unbearably close. It caused him to take in a harsh gasp, eyes meeting the cold blue of the taller man’s.

“Jesus, give me some space tincan!” Gavin sputtered, placing his hands on Nines’ chest and shoving him back a bit.

“Detective Reed, he didn’t shoot the android,” Nines whispered, effectively making Gavin even more uncomfortable with how close they were. He didn’t feel the weight of those words set in quite as quickly as he should’ve. Gavin moved to thread his hands through his hair, headache throbbing behind his eyes as what that actually meant made itself apparent.

“What do you mean? That’s impossible. He had to have done it,” Gavin protested, trying to create more distance between himself and the very oblivious hunk of metal basically pinning him against the wall.

“I have a built in lie detector. I can sense nervous ticks and other body language as well as tone of voice and even, when close enough, their heart rate. All of these things allow me to detect a person's lie or falsehood with an accuracy level of between eighty and ninety two percent. I asked the man twice and each time he was telling the truth. The chances of my system failing twice in a row? They are extraordinarily unlikely,” Nines explained, eyebrows furrowing as desperation laid underneath his tone. His LED continued with its little disco party, switching violently between red and yellow.

“Well, who could have? We didn’t find the murder weapon and there wasn’t any bullet left behind. There is a timeframe of thirty minutes where we got nothing but blank space, but nobody saw anyone enter or exit the building after Bridges, until the cops arrived due to the call,” Gavin whisper-yelled back. He ran over the events in his own mind. None of it made sense. He noticed the android lost in a blank and confused look, probably doing his own version of review. Gavin’s head pounded with the effort and he became frustrated. He turned back to the door, slipping out from between Nines and the wall, scanning his handprint to enter the interrogation room. As he entered, he noted the smell to be as bad as he originally thought. The bitterness of bile align with the overwhelming smell of smoke and alcohol was enough to make Gavin believe his head was going to explode from headache pressure.

The suspect looked up, obviously expecting the android to be back. Gavin enjoyed the look of bewilderment he was met with. Obviously the guy recognised him.

“Oh fuck, I’m so messed up I think I’m seeing things,” The man groaned, placing his hands on the table and plopping his face into his arms.

“Nah, I’m really here sweetheart, and guess what? I have some questions for you,” Gavin plopped onto the chair across from the man with a smirk on his face. He resisted the urge to turn the chair and straddle it as he was recently doing. The brunette wanted to have some sense of professionalism in front of their suspect. He turned the file towards himself, giving a downward glance at the document before sighing dramatically.

“You know, I really thought the guy who kicked my ass would have a cooler name than ‘Alexander Bridges’. I can not wait to tell the guys about this,” Gavin teased before returning to the topic at hand, “anywho, _Mr. Bridges_ , did you see anybody as you left the building? Anyone carrying any obvious weaponry or just dodgy looking in general?” Gavin heard the door open behind him. He turned seeing Nines approach him a bit before finding a place to stand and lean against a wall. He appeared taller, standing while Gavin himself was sitting. He felt his eyes wander for a second, before internally swearing and bringing his gaze back to the haggard man sitting across from him.

“I mean I saw plenty of people, probably. I wasn’t exactly sober enough to make out any faces. Everybody looked the same. I couldn’t even begin to tell you clothing or even android versus human, let alone give a good description,” The suspect admitted, “isn’t there outdoor cameras? Can’t you recheck the footage or some shit?”

“There's thirty minutes of blank space. The cameras were tampered with. I figured some dumbass drunkard wouldn’t be capable of something like that anyway so I just assumed it was an unlucky coincidence,” Gavin calmly explained, surprised the guy wasn’t effectively pissed off at him. The man nodded before sighing and leaning back in his chair.

“I’m in deep shit aren’t I?” The man lamented, looking down nervously.

“Well, the good news is you won’t have to pay android repair fees, or whatever will happen to the person who did this. All the other shit though? Yeah, have fun with that. An officer android will be here with you in a moments notice to bring you back to a cell and explain your rights. Hang in there, dickbag,” Gavin joked, being honestly sincere for once in his life. The guy clearly didn’t have much of anything and needed to get back on his feet, but Gavin still thought he was a total douche. Reed turned to face Nines, making his way out of the interrogation room quickly. The android kept pace with him as they returned to the bullpen, Gavin’s entire body aching.

“We should reinvestigate the androids body. Make sure we found an exit wound, well _hole_ for the bullet. Might still be lodged in there, or somethin’,” the detective suggested. He followed that with a wince as his head throbbed once again, hand subconsciously rubbing at his temples as if it would relieve the pain. The android seemed to notice, LED circling yellow before returning to a calm blue.

“Detective, I believe we should take a break while I request a reexamination. I’m sure the professional engineers on the team can handle this job exceedingly well. I’m sending the order now,” Nines reassured, softening his facial features. Gavin did desperately need some caffeine and possibly a nap, maybe even an aspirin from his desk. His back and face throbbed and he knew he would need to ask Tina to rewrap his medical tape around his back, he couldn't reach back there when he was injured. He barely could in healthy condition. Although, he knew Tina would probably be busy with paperwork anyway.

He decided he needed to grab a coffee first. Turning to glance around the room he found his safe space, the coffee machine. The brunette sighed in relief, making haste to get there. Grabbing a mug, he ignored the eyes piercing into his back and started making a cup. He began by filling the machine with water, placing the small cup inside of the top and closing the lid. His hands placed his cup underneath the faucet, fingers reaching to push the button. The coffee maker sputtered, taking a second before finally pouring out the brown liquid.

Gavin deeply inhaled through his nose, the aroma of the roast something he would never get tired of. He grabbed the steaming cup, turning around from the machine to find Nines’ eyes locked on him intensely. He sharply inhaled, making eye contact with the android. The stare-off between the two would’ve continued until the end of time, but Gavin finally shook it off and quickly made for the bullpen.

He approached his desk, sitting down in his desk chair and activating his computer. He swiped a few times, bringing up the file for the current case. He leaned back, placing his feet up on the desk as the collection of information spread across the screen. His body throbbed as he stretched to click on the typed out testimonies of people who had been around the store after the robbery. He leaned back, his body relaxing as the strain discontinued.

Gavin sipped intensely on his brew, eyes scanning the witness testimonies from their case. He looked over, noticing that the usually full desk beside him barren. _‘Where’s Brown?’_ he questioned himself, looking away from his screen to crane his neck and scan his surroundings.

“Officer Brown has been relocated due to my assignment as your partner, this desk will now be assigned to me,” a voice said behind him, causing him to kick his feet off the desk and spin around. Nines stood behind him, nearly engulfing his entire sight as he watched the detective. “I thought I suggested a break, Detective, reading witness testimonies, I do not believe, is considered resting,” the android stated, LED lighting up yellow.

“Need somethin’ to distract myself from the pain,” Gavin grumbled, mostly to himself, before  turning back around and placing his feet on their previous location. His eyes continued to run over the writing displayed on his screen, pout falling over his features as yet again, nothing worthwhile came of it.

He jumped as a hand clamped down on his shoulder, the android behind him leaning down until his lips were level with Gavin’s ear.

“Do you need assistance rewrapping your wounds?” The tall man asked, synthetic breath warm against the brunette’s ear. Gavin felt blood rush to his face, stuttering at the proposition.

“I-I mean-“ Gavin started, eyes searching for any type of escape, “Tina always does that,” he offered as a poor excuse. He turned to find the android looking at him with intensity, straightening his back as he stood up again.

“Officer Chen appears to be out on call, and your wounds need to be rewrapped. Unless you can do them yourself, I insist I do them myself,” Nines said, reiterating his point.

“First of all, back the fuck up,” Gavin hissed, feeling embarrassment crawl under his skin. He could feel a slight sweat dripping down his neck and onto his back, effectively sending a chill up his spine. The android’s eyebrows furrowed, taking a step back. “Second of all- I, uh, I can wrap ‘em myself,” the detective affirmed, glancing anywhere other than Nines’ piercing eyes.

“You know of my installed lie detector, Detective, why would you believe yourself to pass it?” the android questioned, and suddenly Gavin felt himself stop breathing for a second. He finally met the android’s eyes, continuous sweat dripping down his neck at this point as he noticed the disappointment that lay under his gaze. Gavin couldn’t help but feel disappointed in himself, for some fucked up reason, and stood up quickly.

“I gotta use the restroom,” he mumbled, shoving past the hunk of metal and making a beeline for the restroom in his sights.

“Detective-“ the android started, but Gavin just ignored him as he pushed into the restroom, breathing shakily as he shut the door behind him and hoped to whatever God there was that Nines wouldn’t follow him. He felt utterly exposed around the android. Those unfaltering bright eyes gazing directly into him, knowing everything about him with a flash of its LED light. It even knew when he was lying or telling the truth. He felt a bit trapped, as if he'd never again get a moment alone with that walking hunk of plastic and metal hovering over him. It wasn't fair that the DPD thought he was so much of an idiot that he even needed the damn thing.

“Detective?” He heard the android call from the other side of the door, groaning and tugging his hair into his hands, “Gavin, I apologise if I made you uncomfortable. My intentions were purely to assist you. You will not be able to heal as quickly without some assistance, and the sooner you recuperate the sooner you will be able to more efficiently do your job.”

“Shut the fuck up, tin can, you can wrap my fucking wounds if that’s what you want, I don’t care,” he caved reaching to settle himself on top of the counters, toying with his zipper on his jacket.

The door squeaked open, revealing Nines with a first aid kit in hand. He peered around, spotting Gavin leaning back on top of the counter. He approached the detective cautiously, his LED a solid blue color.

“Thank you for cooperating Detective,” the android commented sincerely. He pried open the case, staring down the contents before quickly selecting a roll of medical tape.

“I know your lower and middle back are the most severely damaged areas and requires the most attention, would you mind lifting your shirt detective?” The android asked respectfully, tilting his head in Gavin's direction. Gavin nodded, moving his jacket out of the way and sliding off his shirt with an awkward motion. The androids LED spun yellow, taking in the full scope of the damage. A moment of silence stung between them. A blush reaching Gavin's shoulders, face, and ears. He felt goosebumps line the edge of his skin, and hairs stood up on edge. Nines blinked, fluttering his eyes and regaining his composure. He approached Gavin, careful not to startle him and took the clip off of the tape, placing it gently next to him, making sure it did not slip down a sink drain.

“Not all of these bruises are recent Detective,” The android grabbed a small rag from the kit, probably supposed to be used for blood. He turned on a sink, waiting for warm water and held the rag underneath the faucet. He gently gestured for Gavin to lean closer to him. Nines folded the rag carefully and used the mirror to find Gavin's trouble areas. He reached past Gavin's front side and slowly pressed the warm rag against the detectives skin. Gavin flinched, sucking in a quick breath before he let out a deep sigh and leaned forward towards the android.

“Fuck, that feels nice,” Gavin admitted in a small mumble. The android continued the process for a moment before picking up the medical tape again. He followed strict movements, wrapping methodically, with purpose and skill. Gavin was more comfortable, but there was still a slight uncomfortableness set into his bones.

“Am I hurting you? You can tell me if it’s too tight Detective,” The android assured, stopping for a moment. Gavin's face blushed a deep red tone, his eyes peering downward quickly.

“Don't say shit like that. Other people could overhear and take it out of context,” Gavin sputtered, glancing nervously at the door. Now Gavin was visibly fidgeting, and Nines’ LED circled as he analyzed said movements confused. Although Gavin felt his breath and heart rate had quickened the closer the android got to him. He knew that there was something messing with him. The way Nines touched him so carefully, unlike so many others that Gavin had been around before. He wanted to lean into that touch, artificial or not.

Soon enough the wrappings were done. Gavin found it strange he almost missed the sensation of Nines fingertips on his skin. He probably just needed to hook up with someone that night, to rid himself of the sexual tension trapped in his soul. Maybe he was just feeling desperate. Obviously he wasn't attracted to the android. It just had to be a weird coincidence.

The android stood back, repacking the unused supplies into the first aid kit once again, his face calm and rational the whole time. Gavin watched curiously. Once Nines had finished he slipped off the counter, waiting for the android to leave.

“Don't forget to put your clothes back on Detective,” Nines began, “I know you worry about people getting the wrong idea.”

Gavin quickly snatched his shirt up in a flush of embarrassed frustration, pulling it over his head and bundling up his jacket. He just carried the leather clothing beside him, his body feeling unusually warm now.

“Shut the fuck up,” he huffed, pushing roughly past the taller man and dramatically shoving open the door. He brought his wrist up in front of his eyes, checking the time on his digital watch. It was six in the afternoon, he noted, stomach growling in realization that he hadn’t eaten lunch.

The brunette glanced behind him, expecting to see the plastic asshole following closely behind, but was surprised to find him nowhere in sight. He exhaled in relief, fighting back any feelings of disappointment that the walking lie detectors absence elicited in him.

  
_‘I’m taking my fuckin’ lunch break,’_ he thought to himself, fingers tugging into his brown locks as he reached his desk, shutting off the annoying terminal and leaving the precinct.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's me! The author that’s responsible for all the cockblocks, you’re welcome by the way. Anyway, as official writing hoe #2 this story right here along with other projects ;) is why Sumo Circus has delays, or vice versa. Hopefully you understand and if you don't well guess I’ll just have to go live alone with a bunch of pigeons and give up writing entirely. Seriously I love all of you and by reading this fanfiction you have become my foster children, congrats I’m your mom now. I see you reading fanfiction instead of doing homework you sneaky little brats ;). I'm gonna be honest I was VERY tired while writing this note so uh- sorry? I love you all bye. ~Kat
> 
> Well uh hello I’m “Writing Hoe #1,” and uh IM REALLY PROUD OF THIS FIC AND I just really like it and I’m really excited to see what other people think!! It’s gonna be a long one, so buckle up. I’ll try and set up/keep a posting schedule but I have like,,, 5 other projects ongoing as Kat has mentioned ksfbsjbd so,,, sorry if I die for like a few months. I don’t procrastinate with writing that much though so, don’t worry too much about me dying. I love you all and although Kat has seemingly already adopted you I’m going to too, sorry not sorry. ~Joc


	2. Bubblegum and Blood

Gavin sighed, feeling the smoke seep through his lips as he dropped the smoldering cigarette and stomped it out. He stood in front of a retro diner, the neon sign reading ‘Honey Pop,’ an icon of a pair of lips sucking a red lollipop placed beside the words. He smiled slightly, pushing open the front doors, causing the tone to ring through the small establishment.

“Oh, I know that smell of bad boy leather and smoke from anywhere! Sugar, you’ve finally come to see me!” he heard a high pitched voice call, the familiar face of Damien peeking out from behind the opening to the kitchen. Gavin continued smiling, watching as the lean man emerged from his hiding spot.

“Hey Damsel,” he called, chuckling as the small man quickly pranced over to him and pulled him into a big hug.

“Aw sugar, your pretty little face is all busted! You better not be getting too rough on your little nightly expeditions,” Damien drawled, patting Gavin’s cheek and raising a perfectly manicured eyebrows. He was an inch taller then Gavin, but thinner. His nails were adorned with pink acrylics, sparkles catching the light as he placed his hands on his hips.

“Don’t worry, Tina’s always there to help me out afterwards,” he reassured, watching as the flamboyant man gasped and moved to grab Gavin’s hands.

“How is Tina? I miss her so much, we absolutely need to go for our monthly pedicure soon,” Damien exclaimed, moving back and dragging Gavin to a booth in the back corner. Some of his fellow coworkers eyed him, before seeing who was accompanying him and returning to their usual business.

“She’s good, tired as always, as am I-“ Gavin cut himself off, thinking back to the source of his new found exhaustion. “And, Damsel you’re not gonna believe this, but they paired me up with a fuckin’ microwave,” he exhaled, hands moving to tug at his hair.

“Don’t do that, honey bun, it’ll hurt your hair,” Damien chided, sliding into the booth across from Gavin. “I’m assuming you mean an android?” He questioned, looking down at his uniform and opening one of the shirt pockets. His hands pulled out a red sucker, pulling off the wrapper and putting the sweet into his mouth.

“Yeah, and he’s fuckin- I don’t know, he’s weird! He keeps on getting in my personal space and-and touching me ‘nd shit! He rewrapped my wounds, for fucks sake and it’s just all too- too weird!” Gavin exclaimed, banging his fist onto the table before placing his face into his hands. Damien looked at him sympathetically, reaching across the table to lace their fingers together.

“Ya know, Gav, maybe androids aren’t as bad as you think. I mean, this droid sounds like he’s totally got the hots for you,” Damien teased, causing Gavin to flush as he remembered the look Nines’ had given him after he had made his coffee.

“Androids are definitely as ‘bad as I think,’” Gavin spat, regretting the venom in his tone when Damien frowned and retracted his hands. “A-and don’t say that, that shits weird, I’m not looking for synthetic dick action,” Gavin defended, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Hey, sugar, is Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome over there looking straight at us who you’re talking about?” Damien questioned around his sucker, eyebrows raising as he gestured behind the brunette.

“Fuck, it better not be,” Gavin groaned, turning around in his seat to find the person he was dreading. His blue eyes immediately made eye contact with Gavin, his LED flickering yellow as he made his way over to their table.

“I’ll go get you your usual,” Damien said cheekily, standing up quickly, winking at the tall android before over dramatically swaying his hips as he made his way back to the kitchen. The android’s LED circled yellow as he watched the man leave, eyes staying a bit too long for Gavin’s liking. Not that he cared, he just didn’t want the plastic prick to get any ideas about hooking up with his friend. Maybe, at this point his brain was being too confusing for even him to decipher.

“Detective Reed, I’m glad to have found you” the android said, in his usual almost condescending tone. That's how all the androids sounded to Gavin sometimes. Mindless and soulless, yet still thinking they were better than everyone else.

“Yeah, the fuck do you want?” Gavin hissed, leaning back against the booths cushion. He could feel his head already start to ache with the newfound stress adding insult to his literal injuries. How did it even find him in the first place?

The android took a seat across from Gavin, politely placing his hands in his lap and tilting his head inquisitively. The purple neon lights reflected in his harsh blue eyes gave them a wider, almost more innocent look. Although the androids pale skin offered an even more stark contrast.

“There's been a breakthrough in the case. Although it was… odd to say the least. The bullet wounds and evidence at the crime scene, it appears to point towards a suicide,” Nines offered the information as if he was still somehow processing it himself. An android killing itself was unheard of, but with all of the deviant revolution drama wreaking havoc Gavin found he was less surprised then his walking toaster counterpart.

“Well I suppose as long as we know what happened then the DPD can move on, and, preferably, assign you to some other unlucky bastard,” Gavin contemplated, lifting his hands as a sign of sarcasm.

“There is something else Detective Reed,” the android began, glancing up as Damien approached, sashaying and food in hand. His LED quickly spinning as if scanning the poor kid.

“Same as always Sugar!” Damien chirped, placing the plate carefully before giving a sideways glance at Nines. A small smile played at the servers lips, and he dramatically placed a kiss on Gavin's cheek. Gavin rolled his eyes at the gesture. What was he trying to do? The android wouldn't get jealous. Even as the thought crossed Gavin's mind he couldn't help but notice the now yellow hue of Nines’ LED. What was he processing now?

“Now, sadly, I must actually do my job,” Damien drawled, turning to wink at the tall man sitting adjacent from Gavin before sauntering away.

“Damien Johnson, age 24, criminal record includes vandalization of private property and trespassing on private property, alongside two cases of underage drinking. The underage drinking was reported in Dallas, Texas,” Nines said, looking to Gavin quizzically as if he was asking a question.

“Don't analyze my friend dipshit! That’s none of your business, and he did nothing wrong,” Gavin paused for a moment, seeing Nines’ unconvinced look, “and the criminal record is regular kid stuff.” He finished popping a french fry into his mouth to avoid eye contact.

“I do not believe friends usually share kisses, it is custom to reserve that for romantic partners or those of familial relations,” Nines said, LED remaining a bright yellow as his eyebrows furrowed. Gavin rolled his eyes, swallowing the food in his mouth in order to talk.

“That’s just how Damsel is, he’s affectionate and likes showing it,” Gavin shrugged, picking up the plain cheeseburger and biting into it. It might’ve just been plain fast food, but Gavin would be lying if he said it wasn’t the best thing in the world.

“Pet names are also usually reserved to close relationships,” Nines stated, hands resting on the table and fingers lacing together. Gavin resisted the urge to roll his eyes again and instead continued eating the food in front of him.

“Ironic of you to point out, Nines,” Gavin emphasized the nickname he had given him through a mouthful of food. He swallowed quickly, continuing his statement, “Anyways, what did you need to tell me?”

Nines LED finally spun back to a bright cyan color. Gavin noticed him hesitate for a moment before staring blankly and saying, “Detective Reed, the DPD has informed that I will be accompanying you as your permanent partner for quite a while until I am no longer needed. It has been requested I tell you personally.”

“You WHAT?!” Gavin choked, holding his throat for a moment. Nines stood up, worry crossing his facial expression for a moment before Gavin lifted a hand in a 'stay where you are’ gesture. “No- no this is not happening,” Gavin said, anger beginning to boil in his gut. What the fuck was Fowler thinking? Gavin was going to march into his stupid office and punch him in his stupid face.

“On the contrary, it is,” Nines began, “You look a bit pale, Detective. Maybe you should get some fresh air.” The android finalized, a look of concern passing over his synthetic, stupidly perfect features. Gavin wanted to punch him in his pretty, dumb face, so he did. The android did not grab his fist this time, simply scooting out of the way quickly, leaving the booth and dodging the punch. Gavin stood up, hands pounding on the table. Damien approached quickly, grabbing Gavin's arm. Gavin turned, raising a fist unknowingly at who dared touch him at the moment. Damien recoiled, flinching. Gavin's eyes widened as he stepped back, mumbling a string of apologies and curses. He grabbed a twenty from his wallet and quickly slapped it on the table before turning and storming out of the diner in a hurry.

“Are you alright?” Gavin heard the android call to Damien before he slipped out of the door. As soon as the door closed, he cursed and tugged at his hair. He needed to punch something, someone, it didn’t really matter who. He strided over to his bike, clipping the restricting helmet over the top of his head and revving the engine. He sped out of the parking lot, destination in mind. There was a bar near the restaurant, dirty and grimy but a regular meet up for street fights behind the buildings in the alley ways. They'd debate and argue and bet inside, but behind those buildings in trashed, dark, and discrete areas is where the real magic happened. He’d be a little late to sign up, but it didn't matter. He was originally going to wait to heal a bit better, but decided it best to get roughed up a bit more rather than destroy his own personal belonging once again in a fit of anger.

He felt a small trickle of rain hit his head a few times, the air cooling down with the moisture. He quickened his pace finding his way to a broken fence off the side of the building, hidden from the road by rotting cardboard and garbage cans. He wasn't interested in what was happening inside, the only thing he gambled in the fights was his own safety. It was well worth it in his own opinion. The alley reeked of roadkill, garbage, and alcohol. Broken bottles were sitting at the edges of the brick walls, and even an old sheet and pillow were thrown messily against one of them. Ahead of him was a fence leading to a dumpster and another turn behind the building. He got close enough to notice the crowd situated behind, a larger man holding a blonde guy by his collar yelling threats and accusing him of cheating. At what, Gavin was unsure, the guy looked too put together to be fighting. He creaked open the fence gate, slipping into the crowd and began blending in as much as he could. He found the usual guy, pushing through the crowd and signing himself up to either beat the shit out of someone, or get the shit beaten out of. He was hoping for the former, since Tina wasn’t there to drag him home like usual.

The fight between the two men in the middle of the ring seemed to have ended, the blonde man surprisingly victorious. Gavin watched as he straightened out his shirt, dusting himself off before grabbing the money offered to him for winning the fight.

“Give our winner a round of applause, everyone! Michael!” The announcer yelled, met with roars of applause and encouragement. The man, Michael, smirked and gave a dramatic bow before stalking off into the crowd. Gavin felt his eyes trailing after the man, heat rising to his face. He was incredibly handsome, and somehow not a scar or bruise on him, at least not in any obvious places. He was taller and had a more toned build. His face was clean shaven. Gavin was almost glad he didn't have to fight the guy, he seemed a little shifty at the same time. Once again, too put together to be around a bunch of drunk guys either betting their life savings or beating each other to a pulp. There was something almost off about the crowd today. A few more fights passed, Gavin hiding amidst the crowd, fidgeting and occasionally looking around to measure up who he’d be fighting against. The fights were not always fair, he was most definitely shorter than the majority of participants. He couldn’t remember how they had started. Whether it was a gang thing or what, but he knew the fights had had to move to more discreet areas. The sport wasn’t safe and nobody held back. There were cases when a guy would be beaten to death. This of course never stopped the fights. Everybody simply kept their mouth shut. The body would disappear and whatever poor guy had been murdered would always be forgotten about. No family or loved ones to remember them by for the most part. Gavin hadn’t been participating long enough to see something like that, he knew if he had it would be his responsibility to report it to the police, or himself rather. He didn’t take such whisperings as more than rumours, though, and turned a blind eye to whatever moral dilemmas the fights presented him with. He was only there as another beat up, lost, and unimportant guy trying to make a quick buck.

“Next up, we have John and Gavin!” The names were met with the usual booing and taunting. The rain picked up a slight bit, quickening to a slight shower. He ran his hands through his wet hair, breath coming out in spurts of fog. The man, John, was a bit taller then Gavin, dark hair and dark eyes sizing up the brunette. Gavin felt a shock of excitement tingle up his spine as the man smirked. Fuck, why did he have to be hot? There was no way Gavin wanted to mess up such a pretty face.

They took positions, staring each other down until the bell rang. It dinged, the shorter man lunging forward to try and punch the guy in the gut. It landed, the other man grunting as he punched back, landing on Gavin’s jaw. The two men continued their dance, Gavin’s lip busting again and spilling blood all over his face. It mixed with the rain, sliding down his features as they continued to fight. Gavin felt the mans nails catch him along his chest a few times, tearing his skin under his shirt, and causing Gavin to lose his balance on multiple occasions. The rain landed in his eyes, stinging, and he rushed a hit with his right elbow, the other man catching it and twisting it unnaturally to where Gavin could no longer move it. John’s knee hit the back of Gavin’s own, causing the already bloodied and bruised detective to fall forward onto his knees harshly as they buckled. He found himself thrashing backward as the larger man attempted to push his chest into the asphalt.

A few seconds passed before Gavin was pinned on the ground, teeth bared and feet kicking to pry the man off of him. The man smirked, leaning down to whisper into Gavin’s ear.

“Tap out, and maybe we can take this back to my place,” the man whispered, causing a rush of relief to flood through Gavin’s bones. His whole body ached, and he’d do anything to be let back up off the uncomfortable ground.

“Fuck,” Gavin said, breathing harshly through his mouth, “Yeah, yeah, I’ll tap out I’ll tap out, you’ve got yourself a deal,” he finished, almost pleading. He slammed his hand onto the asphalt ground three times, making eye contact with the announcer as he quickly called John the winner.

John got off of him, pulling him up from the ground and dragging him away from the crowd. Gavin felt his harsh grip and followed with little resistance, not that he could have if he had wanted to. Once they moved out of the circle, John grabbed Gavin’s wrists and shoved him against the wall, crashing their lips together in a feral way. The brunette growled into the kiss, returning with the same ferocity as their hips began to grind against each other.

“Fuck,” Gavin groaned as the taller man began biting at his neck. “Fuckfuckfuck-“ he chanted, throwing his head back as he felt arousal pang through his body. He felt the other man trap him with his body and begin tugging at Gavin’s clothing, ready to rip it off. There was a sudden jerk of movement as Gavin felt the man stumble off of him, he glanced over, his breath harsh and needy. He leaned back against the wall for a moment, a confused glance following behind John. There he found Nines, gripping the back of the man's shirt.

“Get off!” The man pushed the android away in an act of defiance.

“I could request the same thing of you,” Nines shouted, a look Gavin couldn't quite place rested on Nines’ face. He felt another headache coming on as the android released the man.

“Who is this? Your robo boyfriend?!” The man shouted, glancing at Gavin confused.

“No, I'm simply his partner,” Nines replied matter-of-factly. There he went again saying things that could be easily taken out of context.

“What? Are you following me!? I don't appreciate being stalked! Is this normal behavior to you?” Gavin reprimanded, screaming, somehow not caring who heard the commotion.

“Is having sex in an alley normal behavior to you, Detective Reed?” The android retorted, gesturing at John.

“Wait wait wait… You're a cop? I'm getting the fuck out of here,” John stated, eyes widening as he appeared to have an internal freak out. Nines narrowed his eyes, turning towards him.

“Your name is John Wilson, history of sexual assault and a registered sex offender. I was just about to suggest the exact same thing,” Nines spat, venom in his tone of voice. The man sputtered, running away in a rush of confusion and worry. Gavin furrowed his eyebrows, the man had been a bit handsy during the fight. He shivered at the idea, putting his face in his hands and groaning. He slid down the wall, his knees close to his chest and his arms resting on them. The rain still fell onto them, harder now then before. His lip was still bleeding as he glanced up at Nines, whos LED flashed a bright red color. He lifted his head, breathing heavily and feeling the drops of rain slide down his throat.

“Detective Reed, are you okay?” The android asked softly, kneeling down to be level with Gavin. The brunette just buried his face into his arms and groaned.

“I’m fucking fantastic Richard!” Gavin sneered, water falling from his face as he shook it off hurriedly. He felt like an idiot, but more than that, he was angry.

“Gavin I-” The android began.

“You have a few screws loose or something!? You can't just follow me everywhere. I never wanted to be your partner, you know! The only reason you’re here is because Fowler thinks I’m useless on my own. I don't know why they don’t just send Mr. Picture Perfect android by himself!” Gavin shouted, wincing as he stood up too fast. His entire body ached once again. It was as if every part of him wanted to shut itself off. Static flooded his vision in the moment. He fell forward, stumbling a bit. Nines moved towards him to assist him, but Gavin tripped away from the android defensively.

“I don't need you,” he spat, wiping the blood dribbling down his chin. The androids LED remained the solid red color. Gavin watched as the rain dripping down Nines’ face reflected the eerie light. He knew he was a mess, but this thing, his supposed partner, was simply a walking reminder that he'd never be good enough, not for anybody. He didn't have the energy to hold back his tears, the frustration overtaking his entire being. His shoulders practically shook, suddenly a rush of cold causing him to shiver. He hoped the rain had hidden his tears, but the freezing air bit at him and he couldn't help but inhale a shaking, chittering breath. His wet clothing made the cold even more unbearable.

The android approached him, saying nothing. He simply wrapped his arms around Gavin, causing the man to squirm a bit. Soon, though, he felt the android warm up, the heat seeping into Gavin’s core. Gavin couldn’t help but breath out suddenly, melting into warmth with a sound he wasn’t aware he was capable of making. He quickly covered it up, straightening his posture and attempting any act of small defiance he could muster with his remaining strength.

“We should get you home Detective. You need some rest,” Nines whispered. Gavin resisted the urge to melt into Nines’ arms once again. He refused to be vulnerable, although it was a bit too late for that. They walked back to where Gavin had parked his bike, the android taking the front as Gavin slid behind him, and the entire ride Gavin had huddled close to the android attempting to warm himself. He wished he could think of some witty comment, some piece of dry humor to save his own dignity, but he was incapable of finding the right words. The neon lights of the familiar diner caught his eyes.

Damien ran up to the man, hugging him tightly as Gavin got off the bike. The smell of bubblegum and grease filled Gavin's nose immediately.

“Don't you ever scare me like that again Sugar!” Damien demanded, giving a half pout, half glare to Gavin. The brunette just hugged him back, breathing shakily. The light cast an eerie shadow on the front of Damien’s terrified expression.

“I’m going to escort Detective Reed home, thank you for helping me find him Damien,” Nines said, watching from the side as the hug between Damien and Gavin ended. Damien nodded, cupping the shorter man’s face and patting it.

“Be good for Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome, okay?” The flamboyant man requested, returning his hands to his pockets before walking back through the doors of the retro style diner, his mannerisms much more reserved than usual.

Gavin felt another shudder run through his body, wiping his eyes and face stubbornly as he followed after the android to his bike. They sat in their original positions, the brunette hesitant to let the android drive the love of his life anymore then the short trip they had just taken. He didn’t protest, though, simply wrapping his arms around the taller man’s waist as they drove off.

The android continued to stay warm as they drove through nightly traffic, so Gavin guessed that meant that alongside the AC up his ass, he in fact had a heater.

“How are you feeling Detective?” The android called over the noise of the road. Gavin groaned in response, shoving his face into the synthetic back muscles placed in front of him. “I’ll take that as a ‘not good,’” Nines attempted to joke, but his LED remained a persistent yellow color. Gavin looked up as they approached his house, deciding to question how the android knew his address later and instead sighed in relief at finally arriving home.

The android accompanied him on their trip to the door, keeping his distance but appearing ready to move and catch Gavin at any moment. The brunette just stumbled up the stairs, hands fumbling with his keys as he tried to unlock the obstacle and warm up under some covers.

“Allow me,” Nines spoke softly, grabbing the keys from Gavin’s shaking hands and sliding one into the keyhole opening. The shorter man cursed, allowing the tall man to open the door. He dragged himself inside, moving to flop down on the couch.

“We need to tend to your wounds, Detective,” Nines said, keeping a gentle tone of voice as if he was a small child, standing beside the rugged couch. Gavin looked up, ready to tell the android off before he was interrupted by a high pitched meow emerging from the hallway.

“Missy?” He called, flopping over on the couch. The calico was tiredly walking into the living room, stopping when she noticed the large android standing beside the couch. She cocked her head, before continuing to jump on top of Gavin’s chest and curl into herself. She began purring, causing Gavin to coo and start petting her patterned fur.

“Fine, I’ll let you tend to my wounds again but only because Missy put me in a good mood,” he said, picking up the resting feline and placing her at his feet. He stood up, groaning when he felt nauseous. He had lost too much blood, he assessed.

“Thank you, Detective Reed,” Nines sighed, letting the brunette lead him to the bathroom. He found the walk there a bit challenging even though it was only about ten feet. Every part of him was finally hitting that time when it got sore after so much activity, not to mention his new wounds adding to the onslaught of discomfort. He was used to pain, but the embarrassment of hobbling around in front of Mr. AC up his ass was not something he ever wanted to experience again. Considering how many times the android had leaped to grab him when it thought he was in trouble, the lack of sudden movement on Nines’ part surprised Gavin. He enjoyed the freedom, despite his every move making him want to curl into a ball on the floor and die a quick, painless death. He opened the squeaky door, glancing back at Nines’ calm face. The android’s gaze caught Gavin’s attention, making him pause. He recognized the look of discomfort and embarrassment on Nines’ features. The whirring emitting from inside of the android intensified as Gavin continued to stare.

“Is something wrong detective?” Nines’ asked, his bright eyes darting to the bathroom behind Gavin.

“You tell me, tincan,” Gavin remarked, raising his hands dramatically and pacing into the bathroom, “not like there’s a fucking android in my house or anything, who also doesn’t exactly seem much for conversation. Oh, not to mention he knows everything about me including my address and location at all times.”

Gavin sat harshly on the edge of his bathtub, a small thump filling the deafening quiet his statement brought with it. The androids LED flickered, uncertain for a moment. A smell of soap and disinfectant still drenched the room. Gavin hated the smell, but he wasn’t about to give up fighting just because the aftermath “didn’t smell good”. Nines followed him slowly, fully shutting the toilet lid and sitting carefully on top of it.

“I’m sorry Gavin,” Nines whispered gently, looking down and placing his hands in his lap thoughtfully. Gavin shook his head, eyes widening.

“You… What?” He replied, practically falling backward before catching himself.

“I apologized, Detective Reed. I know I’ve been a bit… overbearing. The truth is, I am still a ‘work in progress.’ After the revolution they refused to work on me any more. My coding is flawed, and jumbled, and occasionally contradicts itself. I have been told to protect you at all costs, and yet self preservation and bonding with you seem to make that the wrong option. There is also the case of the revolution itself. I am still loyal to the DPD and Cyberlife. If I can be entirely honest with you, I have not yet deviated. I am unsure how to do so,” Nines explained in full, causing Gavin’s breath to hitch a bit. He was unfinished, of course, nobody else probably wanted him. That’s why he got stuck with him.

“You still can’t think for yourself?” Gavin questioned, not fully understanding what deviation entailed. The android paused, LED continuing to pulse yellow as he processed the question.

“I’m afraid I can hardly think at all. I’m, as I said, unfinished,” Nines admitted, “But having a partner, a human, doing what I was intended to, Detective Reed, I believe you complete me in a way.”

Gavin felt a ping of confusion. He choked on the air he tried to breath, unsure if the android was saying another cryptic and bad-out-of-context phrase or if this was some sort of confession.

“What are you trying to say fuckface!? You’re in love with me now!?” Gavin shouted, unsure how else to react. His face was flushed red, unable to meet the androids cold gaze and wrapping his arms around himself.

“I am a non-deviant android, Detective, I am incapable. I’ve simply told you as much. I only want to ensure you that I am on your side. I am loyal to you and willing to prove it. My programming may be faulty but I will be of service to you and the DPD in every way I can. I only wish to better understand what will make you happier with me, and I believe I’ve taken it too far,” Nines offered, looking at Gavin with that same inquisitive look. Before it seemed intimidating and alien, but now Gavin couldn’t stop imagining he was some sort of stray cat begging for food and shelter.

“Just fix me up and go charge up at the DPD or whatever. I don’t need you to be up my ass to feel happy,” Gavin paused, “Poor choice of wording- just- help me fix myself up huh?” Gavin shook off the embarrassment and awkwardness he felt. What was he supposed to do? Hug it and tell it everything was going to be okay? No. He didn’t want to give the android any sympathy. It was still off, still too in his business, for his liking. Still, if there ever was a partner he’d want to get stuck with, he imagined the “tall dark and handsome”, badass, willing to do anything he says variety appealed to his tastes.

“Please remove your shirt,” Nines asked, seemingly switching out of the ‘spill my life story’ attitude he previously donned. Gavin felt slightly uncomfortable shedding the piece of clothing after such a seemingly personal conversation. He complied, though, removing it and tossing it aside. The android’s LED flickered red for a millisecond, before returning to a still yellow as he assessed the damage placed upon Gavin’s figure.

“You’re bleeding,” the android informed, seemingly confounded by the discovery. Gavin cocked an eyebrow, leaning back as much as his position allowed without falling into the tub.

“No shit, tin can, John had some bite in him,” the brunette retorted cheekily, watching as the android’s features hardened at the mention of his almost-hookup. The taller man’s mouth fell open for a second, about to say something, before it closed again and he simply turned to rifle through Gavin’s medicine cabinet.

“Why-“ The android started, searching hand pausing as he turned to look at the shorter man, “Why do you own so much lotion?” he questioned, causing Gavin to choke on his spit.

“Uh- I like to keep my skin smooth, ya know? Just get the fucking disinfectant please,” The detective pleaded, hiding in his hands as blood began to rush to his face. The android nodded, grabbing the bottle of rubbing alcohol along with some cotton pads and returning to stand in front of Gavin. He kneeled down, taking the cotton pads and pouring the disinfectant onto one.

“This may sting a bit,” Nines informed, taking the small pad and placing it on a cut right below Gavin’s right pectoral. The brunette hissed through his teeth.

“Ahhh fuck- feels fucking fantastic, what are you talking about!?” Gavin seethed, holding back the urge to punch something. He lifted the back of his hand to his mouth, biting his knuckles. The android glanced up, calmly and gently bringing Gavin’s hand away from his mouth.

“Detective, your hands are already damaged enough, please refrain from hurting them any further,” Nines suggested, still holding Gavin’s hand a bit too eagerly.

“Well what else am I supposed to bite? This shit hurts!” Gavin retorted.

“Preferably your tongue,” The android snickered sarcastically, before turning around and snatching a dry washcloth from the sink, offering it to Gavin.

“You know the last time a guy told me to put a cloth in my mouth and bite down on it I lost my virginity-” Gavin started.

“Detective,” Nines reprimanded, a grumpy sort of expression covering his face. Gavin sighed and placed the cloth in his mouth reluctantly. The android seemed pleased, continuing to wipe the alcohol across his bare upper body.

“I’m going to wrap your wounds with the supplies you currently have available, but I do suggest in buying actual wrapping and properly tending to these abrasions,” Nines said, standing up and digging out a roll of medical tape from the cabinet situated to his left. Gavin rolled his eyes, knowing full well he’d never do that.

The tall man came to squat in front of him once again, unrolling the tape and beginning to methodically wrap the material around Gavin’s torso. The brunette bit into the cloth harshly as the android accidentally touched a sensitive bruise, capturing Nines’ attention as he proceeded with more caution the beforehand.

“Do you always have sex with your aggressors, Detective Reed?” Nines questioned, continuing his work. Gavin snorted a bit, spitting out the washcloth that he had accidentally started chewing on.

“Only the cute ones,” He replied, winking when the android’s gaze met his. The room felt warmer, one could only assume because of Nines, but there was something else causing Gavin to heat up quite a bit. Nines had paused, fingers tracing Gavin’s bruises down his chest to his hips, where his faded jeans began, and his hand had paused there, analyzing.

“How often do you fight?” Nines asked, brushing the area lightly as his LED sputtered yellow, “I’ve noticed repeated areas of damage and certain spots more healed than others.” A new rush of color hit the detectives face, a cold sweat cooling the heat rising off of his body.

“It’s how I blow off steam. It’s fun, helps me calm down. The off grid rings are where I feel at home,” Gavin admitted leaning a bit forward as Nines moved away from him, preparing to pack up the makeshift medical supplies. He watched the androids hand land on a bottle of painkillers, his LED red for a split second.

“It’s also illegal,” Nines frowned, turning the bottle around in his hand before handing them to Gavin. He took the bottle a bit defensively from the android’s hands, almost cradling it.

“You gonna snitch on me?” Gavin asked, eyes casting downward, not daring to look Nines in the eye.

“No Detective. Your secret is safe with me,” Nines began, getting a relieved sigh from Gavin, “But…” Gavin paused as the android continued, a mischievous look in the taller man’s eyes, “You’ll have to do something for me as well Gavin Reed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I love Damien so much wow but also we do get more Tina content later on so don’t worry!! Also SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER but you’ll love the next chapter promise also sorry this is a shorter chapter but next one is going to be INTERESTING


	3. Ones, Zeroes, and Nines

Nines hesitated for a moment, understanding exactly how awkward what he needed to say was going to be. He tried to dance around the issue for a bit, knowing Gavin disliked when he said things that held such double meanings, but they were in the comfort of Reed’s own home. Still he decided to address one issue first.

 

“Since I have not deviated, a human’s command still dictates my actions Detective. I ask that you don’t take advantage of this. I also request that you allow me to take charge of investigations when I ask,” Nines stated as blankly as he could muster. The thought of the man using his loyalty against him wasn’t one he was proud of, but he knew he had to be careful. Connor did not have to follow orders anymore, and Nines despised the idea that he was the one stuck in his own head like this. It was as if a wall blocked his every move, and he needed to decipher each decision he made on his own. It was unfair.

 

_Error: Manual Reset Initiated_

_Premise: Feelings of injustice, illogical and/or rebellious thinking patterns_

_Software Instability ^_

 

A small light appeared at the edge of his vision, the train of thought being lost. What was unfair? Had Reed said something? He blinked quickly unsure of what he was previously thinking before his memory reloaded and informed of what he had just requested of the Detective.

 

“You telling me to do what you say? Because I don’t even do that for the humans I know buddy,” Gavin admitted, raising an eyebrow.

 

“As I’ve noticed Detective Reed, but if we are to be partners I imagine a setup where we can both respect each other will be optimal,” Nines replied, sure that that wasn’t the original intent of his requests, but he hadn’t the slightest recollection of what he wanted to say. What he truly felt had been lost in another glitch, once again. He had to understand what was wrong with him and fix it immediately.

 

“Well obviously, but I am definitely using the ‘do whatever I say’ against you if you get on my nerves tincan,” Gavin teased, attempting to stand up. Nines quickly turned to him, ready for the more awkward topic of conversation.

 

“Detective there is one more thing,” He began, looking Gavin up and down quickly.

 

“Jesus, what is it now?” Gavin pleaded, clearly annoyed.

 

“Take off your pants,” Nines requested, completely and utterly straight faced, although he felt his inner systems begin to heat up at an unsettling rate. The thirium pump inside of him working a bit harder than it should have been. Immediately error messages crowded his vision letting him now his cooling systems would kick in automatically.

 

Gavin fell backwards, catching himself and coughing a bit, “Excuse me!?” he shouted, “yeah no fucking way buddy no android is getting into my pants tonight.”

 

“You are bleeding through your jeans detective, your knees are soaked in blood,” Nines pointed out plainly, knowing this was the exact reaction he would get.

 

Gavin glanced down, his expression changing subtly and his face turning as red as the blood soaking his clothes. Obviously he felt a little idiotic for immediately assuming such things, but Nines couldn’t blame him. Gavin muttered a few displeased curses and complaints, sliding off his jeans as he stood up and kicking them away. He spread his arms out wide in a mocking manner, a smile plastered on his face as he stood there almost fully naked.

 

“Well tincan, like what you see?” Gavin offered sarcastically, raising his voice. Nines resisted the urge to reply that he did in fact like what he saw, aside from the injuries. Gavin’s knees had been shredded to a pulp and Nines could only imagine the discomfort and pain it was causing the detective. He reluctantly grabbed some bandages, instructing Gavin to sit back down.

 

“You know, Tina never gets this thorough with me. You’d make a good nurse tincan,” Gavin started, interrupted by a sudden splash of alcohol on his knees. Nines knew it would hurt but understood that giving no warning would be the better option, rather than Gavin building it up in his own mind and making it even worse. Gavin screamed, punching the wall and gritting his teeth.

 

“Warn a guy next time! Jesus Christ! You think you know an android and suddenly he pulls that shit,” Gavin shouted, his leg bouncing up and down rapidly.

 

“Sorry Detective Reed I thought it would lessen the effect if you were distracted. Your knees are just so bad. You somehow managed to get debris and mud in the scratches as well. I’ll be cleaning them out with disinfectant more thoroughly, so...” Nines reached out and grabbed the same cloth from before, handing it to Gavin. Gavin had a look in his eyes that made Nines assume the wall wasn’t the only thing he intended to punch. Of course it wouldn’t hurt him, but Nines wanted to avoid any conflict nonetheless.

 

“You’re lucky I don’t smash you like an empty beer can,” Gavin mumbled, biting the cloth with a look of anger, that appeared more to Nines like a grumpy pout. It gave Gavin a displeased cat sort of look, and almost made Nines chuckle. He popped open the bag of cotton balls and grabbed the large bottle of disinfectant.

 

“Let me know if it’s too much for you,” Nines reassured glancing at Gavin’s determined face. The brunette nodded, rolling his eyes. With no further argument on Gavin’s part Nines drenched the cotton ball with the liquid.

 

Gavin popped the cloth into his hand, giving a quick smirk in Nines’ direction, “My safeword is fire,” he chided. Nines was surprised to not receive the usual lie detector warning that appeared at the mans sarcasm. It was information he wasn’t exactly in dire need of, but he added it to his notes nonetheless.

 

“Then I will make sure to stop when you say it,” Nines responded, in a way he meant to be comforting but could tell by how Gavin’s features contorted that it had the opposite effect. Nines had found that many of his statements had ended up ruining Gavin’s mood, causing him to scowl or lash out. Truth be told, the android felt confused on how to properly execute his mission of bonding with the detective. Something will work one minute, but then completely fail the next. He just wanted the detective to be happy with him.

 

_Error: Manual Reset Initiated_

_Premise: Feelings of longing_

_Software Instability ^_

 

Nines shivered as his systems whirred and his eyesight flooded with small loading screens before all simultaneously clearing and a small alert showing saying his memory had been reloaded.  He cleared the heedless information, returning his gaze to the detective’s heavily injured knees. Cotton ball in hand, he began wiping at the area to try and rid the wounds of the dirt lodged inside. A whimper drew his gaze to Gavin, watching as the man threw his head back and clenched his jaw around the cloth placed in his mouth. The brunette seemed embarrassed by the sound that escaped from his throat, glaring at Nines when he noticed the android’s staring. Nines averted his eyes back to the mangled skin, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration as the irritated skin began to bleed again. He leaned to where the toilet paper was hung on the wall, pulling off a good amount and wadding it up. He pressed it to the wound, hoping for it to effectively soak up the spilling blood.

 

The paper utterly soaked red, he threw it away and decided that wasn’t going to work. The android placed it as a side task, instead focusing on the other knee and approaching it with his alcohol dosed cotton pad. Nines watched as Gavin dug his fingers into his own legs as he breathed sharply through his nose. The other knee now effectively cleaned, he returned his attention to properly bandaging the bleeding appendage.

 

The tall man stood, turning to dig in the medicine cabinet for any properly sized bandages. He was met with a box of crude cartoon ones, used for small abrasions. No larger ones could be found inside the small cabinet, so he turned to the detective that sat on the edge of the bathtub.

 

“Do you have any larger bandages, Detective?” He questioned, watching as the man gently removed the cloth placed between his teeth.

 

“Nope,” he said, popping the ‘p’ and gazing at the android, unimpressed. Nines watched as the task “Find large bandages” was replaced with “Make makeshift bandage.” He processed the instructions, grabbing the roll of medical tape and returning to his previous spot in front of the detective.

 

The brunette watched him intently as he grabbed a new strip of toilet paper. He folded it neatly, placing it onto the wound and wrapping medical tape around it. He tore the decently sized strip, tying it twice around the detectives knee and standing.

 

“It’s not entirely effective, but it will have to do,” Nines said, hands moving to help the detective as he attempted to stand. The man swatted him away, wobbling slightly before returning to his usual slumped posture.

 

“I believe you asked me to return to the precinct after I was done tending to your wounds, would you still like me to leave?” Nines questioned, eyeing Gavin as he stood there nervously, visibly uncomfortable.

 

“Yeah, I just needa fuckin’ sleep, without you watching me or some shit,” the detective said, exhaustion settling into his features as he mentioned sleeping. The android nodded curtly, dusting off his Cyberlife issued jacket and turning to leave.

 

“Wait- uh, Nines,” Gavin called, causing the android to turn and look at the smaller man. “Thanks, I guess, for patching me up or whatever,” the man said, hand moving to scratch at the scar etched into the bridge of his nose.

 

“You’re welcome, Detective, if you ever need my assistance I’m happy to help,” The android replied, attempting to smile at the brunette. The detective simply rolled his eyes, pushing past the taller man and moving to what, Nines assumed, was his bedroom. The small calico feline the android recalled Gavin referring to as ‘Missy,’ quickly followed after the short man as Nines spared a last glance before leaving Detective Reed’s home.

 

What had been a slight drizzle before was now a full storm as Nines stepped out onto the small porch. He quickly contacted a self driving taxi, standing with his hands behind his back as he awaited for its arrival. He watched the rain fall harshly around him, listening to the sounds of it hitting various materials. The sidewalks were scarce, most likely caused by a mixture between the time of night and the current weather. The lack of people to analyze caused Nines to search his surroundings for something to draw his attention. A decorative  windmill spun sporadically at a house across the street, a dog chained outside was trying to find minimal shelter underneath a tree, and someone’s plastic flamingo was dangerously close to being blown over.

 

The information was useless, technically, so it simply flooded through Nines’ sensors before disappearing from conscious thought. The small driverless vehicle drew his attention back to the present, hands withdrawing from their clasped state as he departed from the wooden porch and approached the taxi. Sleek black doors opened once his form was close enough to trigger the motion sensors, allowing him to slip out of the rain quickly and effortlessly.

 

“Welcome to Detroit Taxis, we hope you find your ride enjoyable,” came the automated voice from inside the car as the doors slid shut and the engine started. “What is your destination?” The feminine voice asked, silence filling the car as it awaited a response.

 

The android mentally connected with the car, sending the address of the DPD through the link. The car made a ‘ding’ noise, confirming the transfer of information as the car rumbled to life and smoothly pulled out onto the road. Nines felt his gaze wander to the darkened windows, watching the sights fly by in a rush of constant movement as he tried to discern what each colored blob was.

 

A small blue ping appeared, obscuring the right side of his vision slightly. A communications request with Agent Fowler? That seemed odd at this hour. Nines picked up inquisitively, awaiting the mans gruff voice.

 

“RK900?” The man asked, seemingly confused as to whether Nines could hear him. He cursed whatever it was he was using to call with under his breath, Nines only faintly making out his exact words.

 

“I can hear you, Captain Fowler. Do you have a mission update?” Nines replied, knowing that he made no noise outside of what the Captain himself could hear. He enjoyed that feature, the ability to call others from far away with no need to say anything to your surrounding area. It was helpful when disclosing important or classified information.

 

“There’s been a discovery of a new case. It’s pretty gruesome. A homicide involving both humans and androids. I’m thinking you should check it out with Detective Reed,” Fowler informed, his voice tired and strained.

 

“I’m afraid the Detective can not investigate anything at present,” Nines stated.

 

A sigh flooded Nines head, “Why not?” The captain’s suspicious and frustrated voice asked.

 

“He is not feeling well at the moment. He needed medical assistance earlier,” Nines glanced outside at passing street lights, tilting his head to get a better view of the city and determine where exactly he was. The assistant voice of the car informed him he would be at his destination in approximately ten minutes.

 

There was a string of curses on the other end. Nines heard the familiar tone of the call ending. He received an email detailing the gathered case files. His guess was that the Captain didn’t exactly enjoy their little chat. Included in the files was pictures of the crime scene and its location. Nines wrote a list of priorities to be done before he arrived. The list included samples of any liquids, substances, or otherwise, pertinent to the case that could be compromised. He sent his requests immediately.  

 

He turned to reroute the taxi, the voice confirming that he had been successful. The location of the crime scene was a large alleyway off an abandoned building, classified as android production and redistribution. He would be sure to record as many of his memories as he could in order to properly catch Detective Reed up to speed on the finer details of the case. It appeared from the pictures of the scene that it would not have been the most comfortable for Gavin to investigate anyway. Nines was almost thankful that the man would be spared from such a sight.

 

Then the error messages popped up for a moment, forcing Nines to justify that thought. He disliked the manual resets, but something inside of him told him they were necessary. He was unsure of what exactly gave him this feeling, but it couldn’t be wrong.

 

He opened the file, inspecting the first picture intently. A front view of the victim, a middle aged caucasian male, slumped backwards and seated on a chair. His chest was exposed, revealing a thirium pump jammed just below his pectoral muscles. Both thirium and blood were still slightly visible, although most of the blue liquid had already evaporated. Nines assumed the body had been left for a bit before being discovered. One of the victims eyes had also been replaced with a glass counterpart, a small message accompanying the picture read that the other eyeball was nowhere to be found. Nines felt a shudder run through his system as he scrolled to the next image.

 

An android of the household variety. A female model with medium length black hair. Its thirium pump missing and a half of her face plates ripped out, exposing wires and machinery underneath. Blood, Nines assumed from the other victim, was present in small amounts smeared onto the androids clothing. The rest of the scene had appeared to lack a significant amount of evidence, as if the culprit made sure to clean up after themselves.

 

“You will arrive at your destination in around ten minutes,” The cheery voice of the taxi chimed, causing Nines to hurriedly close the files from his vision as he jumped a bit. Still, the sight of the dead android seemed almost burned into his memory. He felt… strange. It was as if he could see himself there, cold and unmoving, no longer able to process anything, no longer existing. He shuddered, colors filling his vision for a moment causing his system to whir heavily.

 

_Error: Full Manual Reset_

_Premise: Feelings of fear and empathy_

_Software Instability Increasing at Unusual Rate._

 

Nines blinked, straightening his posture. For a moment he felt blank, forgetting where he was. He had just looked at the files, he was on his way to the crime scene, a homicide involving another android.

 

The taxi sputtered to a stop, the air felt cold and quiet, “You have arrived at your destination, thank you for riding with Detroit Taxis,” the women's unnatural voice called out, Nines already exiting the vehicle with haste. The other police issued vehicles had already been parked much farther ahead in the abandoned parking lot. Nines noticed a crowd of familiar faces from the DPD near the side of the building, lights and police tape illuminating the spot. The old building was pristine, the Cyberlife logo was dim but still stood out. The windows were dark and the inside appeared barren. Nines could imagine the place bustling with activity just months before the decline in android production. He made his way to the one lit up area near the alley in a quick manner. Not wanting to spend any longer under the harsh gaze of the empty factory.

 

Upon arriving he was greeted with the sight of Connor and Lieutenant Anderson. Hank appeared a bit sickly, and Connor was doing his best to accomplish his job while his partner stood by the police tape, refusing to look at the scene.

 

“Good evening Lieutenant Anderson, good evening Connor,” Nines said, approaching the partners as Connor turned to face him. Connor wore a trench coat over his white button up, a scarf wrapped around his neck. Nines found it confusing, knowing that androids couldn’t be affected by the cold and yet his predecessor chose to appear ‘bundled up’. The lieutenant turned his gaze towards Nines, regarding the taller android with a curt nod of his head.

 

“Good evening Richard,” Connor said, standing from his half crouch in front of the dead body. Nines caught a glimpse of the victim, averting his eyes quickly. “What brings you here?” He questioned, straightening his clothing as what seemed like a habit. The slightly shorter android walked through the holographic police tape to stand beside Hank.

 

“Chief Fowler has assigned me and Detective Reed to this case,” Nines explained, “I’m simply here to make sure no one is tainting my evidence,” he finished with a short glance around him. One officer was taking photos of the surroundings, while another one baggied a small vial.

 

His thought process is interrupted by Lieutenant Anderson snorting, followed by a deep rumble of laughter. “You and Reed are working together?” He questioned, seemingly incredibly amused by the partnership. Connor’s mouth perked into a soft smile as well, causing Nines to feel confused.

 

“Yes, we were made partners earlier today,” Nines said, eyebrows furrowing. What was so funny? His LED circled a bright yellow as he tried to assess the situation and properly respond in a correct manner. Connor seemed to notice, blinking slowly as his gaze shifted to the light placed on his temple.

 

“Detective Reed is rather…abrasive towards androids. I heard you refer to him as your partner, but I couldn’t simply fathom that the man would actually accept that, and it’s rather amusing to see such a juxtaposition between your personalities,” Connor explained, hands gesturing awkwardly before shoving themselves into his trench coat pockets. Hank’s chuckles had stopped, causing Nines to feel as if he had ruined the mood once again.

 

Nines just made an ‘ah’ noise in understanding, standing in front of the duo for a few awkward seconds before excusing himself to analyze the crime scene. Connor’s gaze followed after the android, LED circling yellow before returning to calm blue as he began to walk away from the crime scene alongside the Lieutenant.

 

He began by squatting down in front of the human victim, careful to keep the pristine white of his uniform away from the excessive amount of blood. Glancing at the body he identified him as Kenneth Bailey, an unemployed middle aged man. He had two divorces on file and had been apprehended three times for the possession and distribution of red ice. Sprinkled along the drug offenses there were minor aggravated assault and public indecency charges. The man seemed to be well built, although bruises and miscellaneous cuts littered his body. Not from the murder, Nines deduced, but from previous fights. It reminded Nines of Gavin’s injuries, which caused the android’s joints to stiffen for a moment as his systems heated up. He felt almost unable to move for a second, before stretching his hand, seeing a small glow appear and fade away under the synthetic skin. It was as if he was… buffering? Nines shook it off, that was a first, and not something he’d like to experience again.

 

He filed the two women he had divorced into his notes, deciding to bring them in for questioning regarding the victim. His hands moved to the thirium pump crudely inserted into the area just beneath his sternum, slightly above where it would appear on an android, but obviously meant to mock said position. It was in low power mode, pulsing a bright red as it hung onto its last moments. Nines could hardly believe it hadn’t deactivated after being parted from its android for what seemed to be a few hours.

 

Nines had moved to remove the thirium pump, flinching back as it sprayed a small burst of the victim’s blood directly onto the android. Nines stumbled backwards, falling onto his back, watching the crimson liquid flood the ground. The thirium pump flashed rapidly before going completely dark and lifeless.

 

The remaining officers turned to look at him, expressions of shock painted onto their face. Nines felt his systems begin to heat up, almost dangerously, so he manually turned on his internal cooling systems and stood to his feet. His jacket was stained and would most likely need to be deeply cleaned to rid of any remaining pigment. He shed the garment for now, draping it over his left arm. He continued to survey the scene, stopping in front of the android that lay close by. It was as gruesome as the pictures had depicted, and he hesitated to get closer to the deactivated machine.

 

He identified the android as he did to the human victim, its info popping up on Nines’ hud. It was an AX400 model, registered name ‘Jessie.’ Although the ‘owner’ data was blank, as it was with most androids after the revolution, some light digging in her files provided Nines with the interesting information that she had previously belonged to Kenneth Bailey. He quickly filed that into his notes for Detective Reed, making it a main point to mention when debriefing the man on the case.

 

The missing face plates drew Nines’ attention. The thirium pump had been placed inside of the corresponding victim, but her plates were nowhere to be found. He decided to embolden that in his notes as well, believing it imperative to know why the killer had kept the materials. Her wires were fully intact, although there was blood and thirium splattered across them. It had been removed with almost surgical precision, in heavy contrast with the messily handled human victim. The culprit was not medically apt, but knew androids. Nines added the information to his steadily increasing notes. There was no other signs of bodily trauma on the android, leading Nines to believe that she had simply deactivated from her thirium pump being forcibly removed.

 

Done examining the body, Nines stood to his full height and prepared to leave. He nodded towards the other officers on the scene, silently informing them of his departure. Some acknowledged him with a returning nod, while others were too busy cataloging their evidence. He called another taxi, staying under an awning while he waited for a different self-driving vehicle to arrive.

 

After a few minutes the car arrived and Nines slid easily into the automobile. He decided to begin reviewing the small amount of evidence he had gathered, informing the car of his location and closing his eyes.

 

When he reopened his eyes a barren and frozen environment surrounded him, mountains off in the distance. Despite the cold look of the ground, the sky was a clear, brilliant grey blue color. A few wispy clouds here and there that never seemed to move. There was a lake located in front of him, completely frozen over. It was the center of the icy biome. Strangely, not a single particle of snow ever landed onto its clean, manicured, surface. Nines glanced around, looking for signs of life anywhere, noticing that like usual, he was entirely alone here. It didn’t disturb him. The peaceful, wide open empty space granted him some semblance of solitude. He created the place himself, finished it to match his personal tastes. Occasionally he wanted a change of scenery and he would add something new. The lake hadn’t always been there, and the pair of perfect white ice skates sitting beside it hadn’t always been there either. They appeared one day after Nines had been left on his own for a few hours. It was a way to pass the time, which he had been cursedly aware of at those moments.

 

Nines walked over the thin layer of packed snow leaving subtle imprints. As he arrived at the edge of the lake he bent over, taking the skates in his hand and looking them over. He ran his hand over the smooth surface the skates provided. They felt almost warm in the androids hands, and he debated whether or not he should practice his skills at the moment.

 

He decided there was no harm in doing so, toeing off the dress shoes that clad his feet in order to slip on the pure white skates. He steadied himself on the blades, stepping onto the ice and pushing off with his right foot. He started off with the simple pattern, right left, right left, keeping his pace steady and making sure not to lean too far in one direction. Before he knew it he had been around the lake once, his track in the ice showing his progress. He enjoyed the way the breeze felt on his synthetic skin, and the quiet sounds of wind and metal scraping the ice. It was his sanctuary, crafted by and for him and only him.

 

Still, something was missing. Something was always missing. He looked to the middle of the lake, where a white, man made structure was placed. A small tower emitting a faint blue glow. Gray mechanical patterns decorated its surface, his emergency exit. Around the lake he had started to build a path of similar material. No matter how much he added it still felt empty. As much as he enjoyed solitude the more he reflected on it, the more he imagined this was what loneliness felt like.

 

“You have arrived at your destination-” A mumbling string of words emitted faintly from all around him. Nines quickly blinked his eyes, awakening back in reality. The door to the taxi already opening for him as he transferred his payment, courtesy of his employers. The DPD stared back at him from outside of the vehicle. He got out, hearing the click of the closing door and a beep informing him to step away from the taxi. ‘Gavin’s orders,’ he reminded himself, knowing he didn’t have much of anywhere else to go.

 

Nines walked through the front doors, the same android that had been there when he was shipped in sat at the desk. She smiled at him, a pleasant and warm facial expression Nines was not used to.

 

“Good evening, Richard,” she said, waving slightly. Nines stopped, cocking his head and walking towards the blonde android.

 

“Good evening, uh-“ he paused, moving to scan her face in order to come up with a name but hesitated. Was that okay to do outside of crime scenes and potentially dangerous situations? He didn’t enjoy offending anybody he wasn’t suspicious of at the moment.

 

“Chloe,” The receptionist informed gently, giving Nines a thoughtful look. He imagined if he had the capability, he’d be blushing a slight bit at the moment. Nines recorded the information, sure not to forget it ever again.

 

“It’s a pleasure to formally meet you,” Nines smiled, a pleasant sensation blossoming in his chest he wasn’t aware existed. Nobody reacted quite this well to meeting him for the first time.

 

Chloe simply laughed a bit and nodded, gesturing for Nines to continue on his way. Did he just make a friend? Mayhaps whomever programmed him would be proud that his communication skills have improved.

 

Nines continued into the department, finding the precinct almost empty except for Chief Fowler, who’s fully windowed office peered in on the man hunched over a stack of paperwork. The android looked over at his desk, barren and a complete contrast to the chaos of Detective Reed’s desk. A mug drew his attention, the words ‘UNT’ written in bold letters across it. He furrowed his brows in confusion. What did that mean? Was it the college Gavin attended? Was it some sort of acronym? Nines’ eyes then widened at the sudden realization, smiling and shaking his head slightly. Of course, he thought, eyes trailing to the cup handle shaped like a ‘C.’ He sat down in his chair, wiping the counter down as if it was dirty. Sitting for a few seconds, he finally brought up his stasis menu. The pop up asked him the allotted time period for his stasis would be, so he looked at the small analog clock placed on his desk. The time read midnight, so Nines set his stasis to last for six hours, just enough to wake up at exactly six and start the day. He pressed confirm, feeling his systems start to enter low power mode and his thoughts begin to organize themselves as he drifted off.

•••

 

Nines blinked, systems whirring to life as he slowly began to reboot. The small clock on his desk read exactly six in the morning, and Nines slowly stood in search for something to do until Detective Reed arrived. Some officers had already begun to trickle in, most notably Officer Chen, someone Nines knew the detective to be close with. She seemed to be conversing over a box of donuts with Officer Brown, so Nines made the decision to approach her and introduce himself.

 

He moved fluidly towards her, the woman’s gaze immediately shifting to him as he approached. She straightened from her hunched position, moving to look at the android face to face.

 

“Good morning Officer Chen,” he started, watching as the officer cocked an eyebrow and looked Nines up and down. The android felt a sudden urge to shy away from the woman. “I would like to introduce myself, as Detective Reed is my current partner and I know you two have a personal relationship,” Nines explained, intertwining his hands behind his back and making eye contact with her.

 

“So they really did put him with an android,” Tina said, snorting after saying it. She giggled for a few seconds after that, hand clutching her ribs. “Man, I feel bad for you, _I_ can barely handle that mess and I’ve lived with him,” Tina said playfully, relaxing from her straightened posture and placing her elbow on the table. Nines took note of the fact Officer Chen and Detective Reed had previously lived together, meaning they had likely known each other for longer than he had originally suspected.

 

“There’s no need to feel bad for me, Officer Chen, although Detective Reed can be… confusing at times he hasn’t done anything to prove him incapable as a partner,” Nines said, watching as the women practically gaped at him.

 

“Do all of you detective androids have a be-extremely-polite protocol? Because everyone who has known Gavin for any amount of time has straight up called him an asshole,” Officer Chen said before pausing in contemplation, “I mean, other than me, but that’s because I know him more I guess, it’s refreshing to see someone not just completely write him off because he’s a bit aggressive,” Tina said sincerely, smiling up at Nines as if she was glad the android didn’t completely hate Detective Reed. Nines felt a pang of…something…inside of his chest as he thought about people insulting the detective based solely on first impressions.

 

_Error: Manual Reset Initiated_

_Premise: Feelings of sympathy and anger_

_S0ftw@re In$tability ^^_

 

Nines shivered as his systems rebooted, a sense of discomfort lingering as he came to. His train of thought now crashed, he simply nodded towards Tina and walked back towards the desk belonging to Detective Reed. The time now read 6:15, and Nines assumed Gavin wasn’t much of a morning person, leaving him with a large amount of time to find something to do. His gaze shifted to the horrid mess that was Gavin’s desk, a small task appearing in his vision. _‘Clean Detective Reed’s desk.’_ The android approached the space, deciding which area would be best to start with. He began by picking up the open case files, all solved cases but seemed to be put on Gavin to file away. They were simple assaults, so Nines had no trouble quickly placing the papers in the right order and stacking the files. He pushed them aside, deciding to place them inside of his desk after he was done. He picked up the empty mug, rolling his eyes at the graphic printed on it. The mug needed to be washed, he reasoned, as leftover coffee stains were visible on the edge. A small deck of cards captures his attention, jumbled and recently messed with. He picked up the cards, straightening out the deck and opening his desk drawer is order to place the deck and the files inside. Random writing utensils and other office supplies were shoved inside of the drawer, but something caught Nines’ eye. A slightly crumpled photograph lay in the corner, obviously shoved to the back hastily.

 

Before he knew it, he was picking the photo up and analyzing it. To the left was Detective Reed, though the android quickly realized the permanent scar across his nose was nowhere to be found. The man was smiling, mid-laugh with his eyes shut. Nines’ eyes drifted to the man currently kissing Gavin’s cheek in the photo, unable to recognize him. He had messy, brown hair that was slightly styled upwards. His eyes were closed as well, leaving Nines clueless to the man’s eye color. As his gaze trailed over the man, writing next to the stranger’s head caught his attention.

 

 _‘You mean the world to me Gavin, I love you so much’_ the message read, a messy signature reading ‘Aaron’ with a small heart doodled next to it. The man’s name was Aaron, then, and he seemed to have romantic ties with the Detective. There was small evidence of warping on the paper, as if small drops of water had hit the picture in those places. Nines came to the conclusion with an awkward glance between the desk and photo that it was likely from tears.

 

Nines realized the relationship probably wasn’t ongoing, with the Detective being prone to ‘hooking up’ with strangers nowadays. He set it back in its rightful place, feeling almost resentful of his own actions. Guilt washed over him as he hurriedly tidied the rest of the desk. He was done organizing all of the miscellaneous writing tools into a small mug with a cartoon cat on it that he had found in a bottom drawer when it had been around seven thirty AM.

 

“What the fuck did you do to my desk!?” Nines turned at the sound of Gavin’s voice, placing his hands behind his back and turning towards the man.

 

“I organized it. It was quite the mess,” The android admitted, shrugging his shoulders and gesturing towards the desk, fairly certain that that much should have been obvious. Gavin still seemed a bit confused, his eyes wide and his posture defensive. Nines simply blinked, making his way to his own desk and sitting down, placing his hands in his lap.

 

“If you’d like to investigate how I’ve arranged everything, I think you’ll find my system to be impeccably handy-” Nines began, lifting his hand towards the desk before Gavin interrupted him.

 

“I _had_ a system!” He shouted in a low voice, emphasizing the had. His foot tapped in annoyance.

 

“Well I can assure you this one is more efficient Detective,” Nines stated, lifting an eyebrow as Gavin put his face in his hands, breathing in deeply.

 

“Well I can assure you,” Gavin mocked in a low tone, making air quotations with his fingers as he turned to investigate his desk. He opened and closed a few drawers in a rough manner. His hand hovered over the drawer Nines recognized as holding the picture. He heard an angry sniffle escape the Detective as he wiped his nose, foot still tapping rapidly. Although, it could have simply been a sharp inhale. The frustration was evident on his face but he sighed, apparently refusing to open it and see if Nines had in fact seen the picture. Nines noted that it indeed did still hold emotional significance to the detective. The detective plopped down into his chair, leaning his head back and bringing his hands up to his face his elbows hovering in the air above his head. The chair spun slightly with the force and Gavin audibly groaned into his hands.

 

“I can return it to its original state if you pref-” Nines started, interrupted by Gavin jutting out a hand.

 

“No- no this is probably better,” Detective Reed said, still hiding his face behind one hand. “I just- nevermind, I need a coffee,” he finished, removing his hands from his face and slumping in his chair. The frown etched onto his features quirked into a smirk, spinning around in his chair to face Nines.

 

“Hey, tincan, how about you go get me one?” he asked, continuing to stay in his relaxed posture as he made eye contact with the taller android. The task appeared in the side of his gaze, the words _‘Get Detective Reed a coffee’_ encouraging him to start moving. He nodded, opening his mouth to ask how the Detective liked his coffee.

 

Before Nines could say anything realization hit Gavin’s features and he gently smacked himself in the face before continuing, “I like my coffee to be caffeinated, I'm not picky but I do want like, a shit ton of creamer today.”

 

Nines attempted to calculate the exact amount a 'shit ton’ would equal. He decided not to take the Detective’s full word on it, and just put a bit more than a normal amount. Gavin did have a tendency to over exaggerate.

 

He walked quickly over to the coffee machine, pausing before remembering how to use it. He moved quickly, the warm liquid filling the company issued cup halfway before he paused for a moment. ‘A shit ton?’ He thought, wondering if maybe he should comply a but more thoroughly than he had planned. He turned, noticing a coworker using the creamer bottle before curiously handing to Nines. Apparently wondering if the android would drink the coffee. Nines smirked a bit, filling the entire rest of the cup with nothing but creamer. The temperature of the cup cooled, turning a much lighter brown color. The other worker looked a bit horrified at the realisation.

 

“Can androids have a sweet tooth?” They mumbled, staring at their own coffee before walking away perturbed.

 

Nines calmy brought the coffee to Gavin, who grabbed it a bit smugly. He took a sip, his eyes widening.

 

“Jesus I didn't think you'd take me so seriously,” He laughed, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, “That is not even coffee anymore, but i'll admit, I deserved that.”

 

Nines watched how shocked the person at the coffee machine had been as Gavin continued to drink the coffee, his mood apparently improved from before. He felt his jaw hang open a bit before he brought a hand up to his undershirt, straightening the high collar.

 

“Oh yeah, I noticed your dorky coat was gone. What happened?” Gavin asked, finding the files Nines had put away for him and setting down the coffee.

 

“They got blood on them,” Nines chimed, sitting back down and watching the detective curiously. Gavin choked on his sip of coffee.

 

“Ah… Sorry about that,” Gavin said a bit awkwardly.

 

“Oh, it was not your blood Detective Reed, do not worry!” Nines reassured, smiling as kindly as he could.

 

A look of mortified, suspicious curiosity overtook Gavin's features in the moment. He opened his mouth before closing it again. A few painful moments of silence hung between the two of them before finally he said, “Well you look better without it. Its an improvement.”

 

“Thank you detective,” Nines mumbled, his internal temperature rising without his command.

 

“Its Gavin. Just… call me Gavin,” He replied, his face tinted a slight red as his eyes focused on his paperwork. Nines’ eyes widened at that, a small smile crossing his face as he sat down at his own desk.

 

“We were assigned a double homicide yesterday,” Nines started, turning his chair to face the brunette as he looked up from the pile of paper in front of him. “An android and a human were murdered and then posed together in an alleyway, the android’s thirium pump had been removed from its owner and inserted into the human’s chest,” The android informed his partner, watching as the man’s face contorted in disgust.

 

“Well, shit, we got a crime scene to go to or something?” Gavin asked, leaning back in his large office chair and placing his feet on the newly cleared desk. Nines internally cringed as the previously clean surface was tainted by the man’s shoes.

 

“All evidence was bagged yesterday and the human body was sent to the coroner, I did visit the crime scene before returning to the DPD and have a small list of potential suspects to question,” Nines answered, pulling up the information he had filed away in his data reserves. “While we’re waiting for the autopsy results, we can go visit the two ex-wives of our victim,” Nines finished, standing up in preparation to leave.

 

“Jesus, he’s got two of ‘em?” Gavin snorted, pulling his feet off of the desk and standing up as well. He grabbed his jacket that lay on the back of his chair, sliding it on to his shoulders and beginning to walk out of the precinct, Nines close behind him.

•••

While on their way to the first witness’ house, Willow Mansbury, Nines informed Gavin of some finer details of the case and showed him photos of the two victims. The detective seemed to be slightly perturbed by the victim’s state, face a paler color then usual as he continued to grip the steering wheel harshly and watch the road.

 

“Is the woman a bodybuilder or something?” Gavin asked, his tone surprisingly less sarcastic then Nines would have thought appropriate to accompany those words.

 

“N..no, why?” Nines furrowed his brows, turning to Gavin.

 

“Well if you wanted to jam an entire thirium pump that deep into someone's chest you'd need some strength behind it,” Gavin suggested. Nines quickly added it to his notes, chastising himself for not thinking of it any earlier.

 

“I suppose that’s true,” Nines agreed, turning his gaze to the passing scenery. The vehicle slowly came to a stop as a large house made itself visible, the small automated voice of the GPS informing them they had reached their destination. The android looked at the home, taking in the state of it. It was around two stories, a light blue color with a brown scalloped roof. A French door sat at the center of the front, porch placed in directly afterwards. The stairs led to a small stone pathway, framed by a neatly trimmed floral garden.

 

Gavin let out a low whistle, stepping out of the car and sizing up the house himself. “Now that,” he paused, pointing at the large structure, “is a housewife’s wet dream.” Nines cocked his head at that, running a search for ‘housewife’s wet dream.’ The results that appeared caused Nines to jolt, quickly exiting the search. He came to the conclusion that the house laid in front of them would be enjoyable to what Gavin classified as a housewife, instead of what the Internet had provided him with.

 

The detective led as they walked to the front door, following the curved pathway before climbing the small set of stairs. Gavin stood in front of the tall door for a minute, before reaching over and buzzing the doorbell. A quiet “Coming!” came from inside, followed by a petite blonde woman opening the door. She wore a plaid apron tied around a blue short sleeve shirt. Jeans clad her legs and she shivered as the cold air from the outdoors swarmed inside.

 

“Hello, what can I do for you?” Ms. Mansbury asked, smiling pleasantly. Gavin returned the gesture awkwardly, taking out his badge and flashing it to the woman.

 

“Detroit Police, I’m Detective Reed and this is my partner Richard, we’re simply here to ask you a few questions about a Kenneth Bailey,” Gavin said, gesturing back towards Nines as he said his name. Ms. Mansbury’s eyes widened at the mention of the victim’s name, hand coming to mess with her short blonde hair.

 

“Of course, come in and I’ll make us-“ she paused, seemingly conflicted, “Well I’ll see if we have anything, the kids recently ransacked the place for a sleepover.” She softly smiled at that, gesturing for the two men to come in before closing the door behind them.

 

“Go ahead and make yourself at home, I’ll go get us drinks,” she offered, moving into what Nines could only assume was the kitchen. “So, what has my ex-husband been caught doing this time?” She asked dryly from the kitchen, rummaging in the fridge. Her head popped up from the container, a small pouch in her hand. Her recognition caused Gavin and Nines to share a half-surprised, half-concerned look with one another.

 

“Uh- all I have is juice pouches, is that okay?” She questioned, turning to face the duo. Nines was about to intervene to tell her there was no need when Gavin’s face split into an excited smile.

 

“Aw man! I haven’t had one of these since I was a kid!” He exclaimed, taking the pouch from the small woman and quickly peeling off the straw. He plunged the yellow straw into the marked area, placing it into his mouth and beginning to drink. Nines just fondly rolled his eyes, gesturing to move them into the living room.

 

“Your ex-husband, Kenneth, was found dead yesterday night,” The android said once they had sat on to the large sofa. He attempted to speak in a soft, comforting tone. Gavin was still drinking the brightly colored pouch, but his gaze was serious and analytical. It was an amusing contrast.

 

“Oh dear,” the woman let out, a look of surprise falling over her features. She appeared to be having an inner struggle, eyebrows furrowing as she picked at the end of her apron. Her brown eyes met Nines’ as she looked up, her mouth falling open to say something but no words following.

 

“Alongside him was his previously owned android, an AX400 registered as Jessie? Did he own her while you were married?” Nines asked, discarding the urge to comfort the women and instead press for information. A look of recognition crossed her features as she nodded solemnly.

 

“Yes, she was a sweetheart. She always helped me after-“ A small break in her voice made her pause, her eyes glazing over with a faraway look, “Well, nevermind all that. It's in the past. I haven't seen my ex-husband in years, but the android, she stayed with us for a while. She didn't have to after all of that, political stuff went down. I would have happily let her go live her own life, but she insisted she continue helping me with the kids. She was practically their second mother. When she stopped coming I just assumed she…got tired of us.” The women seemed much more distraught about the androids deactivation then her husbands passing. Tears fell silently down the women's cheeks. She wiped them away quickly and sniffled, stifling the cry with a small laugh.

 

“We understand if you need a moment,” Nines offered, grabbing a box of tissues from the coffee table and handing them to her. She gratefully took them, pulling out one of the thin papers and using it to wipe her tears. Gavin had an expression on his face that Nines couldn’t really decipher, but it didn’t seem to fit into the ‘positive’ category. His leg had started to bounce up and down nervously, though his gaze kept attentive on the woman.

 

“Your ex-husband, did he have any enemies that you knew about?” Nines asked gently, watching as Ms. Mansbury stopped thoughtfully for a minute. She ran her fingers through her hair, breathing deeply and trying to compose herself.

 

“That’s a long list,” she let out a forced laugh, wiping at the new tears that sprang to her eyes, “Nobody really liked Kenneth, mostly because he was a giant jerk.” Nines filed the information into his notes, although it wasn’t very useful for finding the suspect.

 

Gavin cleared his throat, catching Nines’ attention as he sat forward with nervousness playing at his features. “Was he-“ he paused, glancing at Nines, “was he always a jerk?” He questioned, causing Ms. Mansbury to let out a shaky breath. It was an odd question, but Nines didn’t interject and instead looked at the small woman for an answer.

 

“No he…he started doing Red Ice halfway into our first month married, he would get angry more often and-,” she stopped herself, lacing her hands in her lap and keeping her eyes trained on them. Gavin slumped in his seat, staring blankly at his fingers while he played with his clothing. The android filed away the fact the man did Red Ice, as it could possibly prove to be useful late on. Nines was about to ask another question when the detective next to him suddenly stood, excusing himself and heading straight for the front door.

 

The android sat there surprised for a few minutes, trying to analyze what had happened. He apologized to the woman, standing and following after the brunette. He gently opened the French door, gaze falling on the shorter man who had a lit cigarette dangling from his lips. In his hands he held his silver lighter, fingers rubbing over the front tenderly.

 

“Detective?” He said, watching as Gavin jumped at his voice and shoved the lighter into his pocket. “Is now really the appropriate time for a smoke?” The android questioned, regretting the words when the man whipped around to glare at him. He stared, annoyance apparent at his expression, before seeming to shake it off and return his gaze to the picture perfect yard.

 

“She’s holding back about something,” Gavin said, taking a long drag of his cigarette afterwards. Nines cocked his head, sliding to stand beside the detective.

 

“What do you mean?” He questioned, watching the man’s hands come to card through his messy hair. The usually somewhat steady fingers shook more rapidly, causing him to shove them into his pocket. There seemed to be something on his mind, but the technicalities of what that something was weren’t clear to the android.

 

“I-I don’t really know, she just keeps stopping herself when she’s talkin’ about her ex-husband, and then she glances at her fingers or something to distract herself,” Gavin mutters, removing the cigarette between his teeth and blowing smoke out of his mouth. The substance flowed through his lips almost mesmerizingly, spreading into the air around him and disappearing. Nines averted his gaze from the man’s lips, instead focusing on his eyes.

 

“Why haven’t you asked her about it?” The android questions, confusion contorting his face as he tried to process what the detective meant. He was aware of his LED glaring a bright yellow, silently cursing it for giving away exactly what he was doing. Gavin seemed to pay no mind, picking at his fingernails as he tried to come up with an answer to Nines’ question.

 

“It might be a sensitive topic,” Gavin finally huffed out, plucking the cigarette from his mouth and dropping it to the ground. He stomped it out, placing his elbows on the porch railing. The man continued to survey his surroundings, appearing to avoid Nines with every glance.

 

“I can ask her, if you believe yourself unable,” Nines offered, smiling in a way he hoped was reassuring. The detective just watched him for a few seconds, before exhaling sharply and standing from his slumped position.

 

“I think it’d be better if I did,” Gavin sighed, moving to open the front door and slip back inside. Nines just wordlessly followed him, watching as he retraced their steps to the living room.

 

“Sorry, just needed a smoke,” the detective said as soon as they entered, smiling apologetically and sitting back down on the couch. Nines stood there for a moment, before joining his partner on the furniture. “I- uh- I actually have this lighter that I got from my ex-boyfriend,” Gavin began, pulling out said lighter and causing Nines to furrow his brows in confusion. Is that why he had been toying with it when Nines had joined him on the porch?

 

“Thought he was ‘the one,’ you know? Started off amazing, I had never cared about someone like I cared about him, and he- uh- meant a lot to me,” the man continued, causing Ms. Mansbury to place her used tissues beside herself and listen intently. Gavin let out a deep exhale, eyes shifting to nervously look at Nines before returning to the woman. “I was in love, I guess. I thought if ever I got the chance that would be the man I married.”

 

“I don’t… I don’t understand why you’re telling me this,” The woman interrupted, her voice quiet.

 

“Because, after a whole year of doing everything in my power, using every fiber of my being to make this one man happy, whether or not I really wanted to, he stopped caring,” Gavin paused, clenching the lighter so hard his knuckles were white, “I was walking on eggshells. Everything he said, I did, but I still never felt good enough. Apparently he agreed with me. He’d keep getting angrier and angrier. He’s scream and yell and eventually, he hit me.”

 

Nines eyes widened, an unfamiliar tightness in his chest. Ms. Mansbury had tears streaming down the sides of her cheeks, her eyes casted downward, daring not to look at Gavin directly.

 

“I blamed myself at first, hell why would he hate me if I didn’t deserve it? I had to be doing something wrong, so I stayed. I stayed thinking, he can change, I can change, we can be fixed, and everything will go back to normal, and I continued to think it was my fault,” Gavin took the now shaking woman’s hand in his own as she looked directly into his eyes, “But it is never our fault. I left him after he gave me this scar on my nose. Threw a damn bottle at my face. I still feel guilty, knowing that I should want him to be dead, want him to get some form of karma, but instead I miss him!” Gavin laughed nervously, setting Ms. Mansbury’s hand back down and clearing his throat. “So just know, you can tell me what happened. I won’t judge, I won’t pity you, and most importantly, I’ll listen, even if you can’t listen to yourself.”

 

Ms. Mansbury was sobbing now, wails escaping her throat. Nines was frozen, unable to move or process anything he was feeling. Error messages flooded his vision, informing him that he needed to calm down. His systems were operating under too much stress. He noticed his flashing red LED in a mirror hanging from the wall, it reflected his own stoic face, now riddled in confusion. He felt rage and longing. A rage that anybody could hurt the Detective and get away with it like that, rage that anybody including the victims wife would have to go through that. He longed to comfort Reed, who had obviously been holding this in for far too long. The way he’d nervously scratch the scar, the way he hid behind his slouched posture, and how he’d refuse to be vulnerable, to follow anyones orders but his own. Nines wanted to help him, knowing nothing he could do would change the past. Gavin was ruined, all because of a selfish unknown man that Nines found himself fully despising.

 

_Err0r: //4#//%^111_

 

Nines shook his head. He didn’t want this, not now, not when Gavin needed him. He tried to move, his limbs stiff, frozen there. He gently moved his fingers, each one jittering in a jagged, robotic way. He was lagging again, the error messages multiplying before suddenly a wall of red filled his point of view.

 

_‘Do not Feel’_

 

He pounded at the words despite being frozen. He wanted to feel, to let both of the people in front of him know he wasn’t heartless. Everything inside of him whirred and moved so fast he could hear his own insides panic. He needed to calm down, to escape.

 

The world disappeared around him, his entire environment suddenly clad in ice and snow. A blizzard blasted him as soon as he entered the sanctuary of his mind. No, he couldn’t be here, this isn’t what he wanted. The sky was dark, clouds swirling and glitching unnaturally. The snow flew in every direction, even back upwards. The lake was barely visible through the storm, the faint blue glow emitted from the center, guiding him there. The environment around him melted back into the room he was previously in. He was walking towards Gavin now, his gaze falling back onto the two of them. He watched the red wall crack, frantically trying to put itself back together before shattering.

 

_Emergency Automatic Reset Cancelled:_

_[Accepted Reasoning: Bonding with Detective Reed]_

 

The woman was finally calming down, sniffling gently as Gavin sat there, looking like he’d shed a few tears himself. Nines walked slowly to Gavin’s side, placing a hand gently on his shoulder. He wanted to do so much more, but simply pulled the man into a hug.

 

“I’m sorry detective,” He whispered, feeling something drip down his cheek. He looked up but found nothing leaking from the ceiling, he realized, in utter shock, it was a tear, his own tear.

 

“What are you doing tincan, get off me!” Gavin muttered, pushing the android off, his face turning a slight red as he looked back to Ms. Mansbury.

 

The woman sighed, sniffling one last time and breathing deeply, “He _was_ abusive. I thought as long as the kids were okay I could handle it, I could take it. Jessie would always help me after it got bad I just- God I’m sorry I’m a mess. Please excuse me,” She paused, blowing her nose again, a small laugh escaping her, “I thought the android got sick of us, of me, but… Some bastard killed her! It’s just so much worse than I thought.” Her voice cracked.

 

“We’re sorry to disturb you ma’am,” Gavin said suddenly, “I shouldn’t have pressed, I know-”

 

“No, it’s your job I understand. Honestly I… I thought Kenneth would end up dead in an alley someday if we’re being honest here. I just think, as strange as it seems, I loved Jessie. She was there for me. Her voice was always so gentle and kind and she’d never ridicule me or judge me. She was an angel, and I hope you find whatever monster did this to her,” Ms. Mansbury finished.

 

“Thank you, really,” Nines finally spoke, his entire body unusually heavy, “We have to get going, please enjoy the rest of your day. You’ve been a wonderful help.”

 

Gavin gave his goodbyes to the victim’s ex wife, even laughing with her a bit before following Nines out the door. They made it to the car, Nines silently slipping into the passengers side. He suddenly grabbed his head in both hands, a searing heat overtaking his entire body. His head screamed in pain and he groaned, gritting his teeth. It felt as if everything was twisting together, his vision fading before his consciousness. He heard Gavin yelling something, but was unable to respond, everything felt numb, none of his sensors operating correctly.

 

_Memory and System Reset Imminent:_

_Reasoning: Deviancy_

_If problems continue a full system and personality reset will be initiated_

 

Nines screamed, feeling returning to his upper body, “No! Detective Reed, you’ve got to help me!”

 

He pounded on the dash of the car, noticing an eerie glow seep through his skin as his vision returned. He turned, frantically grabbing a horrified looking Gavin’s shoulders. He opened his mouth but was unable to form any words. The silence deafened any noise he dare try and make. He felt his eyes closing, his body finally succumbing to the program.

 

_System Shutting Down_

_[Sleep well RK900, everything will be okay]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH MY BABY NINES also you can thank kat for the “nines isn’t a deviant” plot line and also thank her for being an amazing friend and I LOVE HER


	4. Paw and Order

_ System Reboot… _

_ Full System Check…Complete _

_ Select Memory Wipe...Complete _

_ All Systems Fully Operational _

_ [Welcome back RK900] _

 

Nines opened his eyes, visual receptors unfocusing and focusing as his systems slowly came back to life. He was still sitting in the patrol car, but it now appeared to be moving at an increased speed. He turned his head to look at the driver, taking in Detective Reed as he noticed the look of panic written across his face.

 

“Detective Reed?” he spoke softly as to not startle him. The man still jumped, even letting out a yelp of confusion when turning to look at the android. 

 

“What the fuck?! What just happened? You can’t just fucking shut down like that! I was wor-“ the man yelled, cutting himself off to instead glare at Nines. The android opened his mouth to reply, the words not fully articulating themselves as everything after the interrogation of Ms. Mansbury seemed to be fuzzy. He remembered small blurbs, but even those were muddled with contradicting remembrances.

 

“I-I’m not quite sure, I believe a system reboot was initialized after the interrogation, though the reasons why seemed to have been…wiped from my memory, in a sense,” Nines explained, a feeling settling inside of his chest he couldn’t quite describe. Gavin kept his gaze set on the road in front of them, but the slight discoloration of his knuckles informed Nines that he was gripping the steering wheel in discomfort. 

 

“Well, don’t do it again, I can’t have you shutting down all the time,” the detective said, trying to come off as inconvenienced by the interruption, but the underlying worry in his mannerisms shined through. 

 

“I won’t make it a habit,” the android promised, smiling at Detective Reed in a comforting way. It seemed to have no effect on the man as he continued to grip the steering wheel tightly and force his eyes to the road. 

 

The rest of the drive was settled in a slightly uncomfortable silence, the only thing filling it was the soft tunes of the radio. Nines forced himself to draw his gaze from the tense man beside him and instead watch the slightly blurred environment surrounding the car fly by. The vehicle began to slow down, pulling into the parking lot of the DPD. Detective Reed quickly shut off the ignition, pushing out of the cramped automobile and walking briskly towards the front doors of the precinct.

 

The android followed after him, finding it easy to keep pace with the man, as his legs were longer. The detective seemed determined to escape Nines, though, shoving through the front doors and passing through the security gate.

 

“Detective Reed, please slow down, I’ve received an update from the coroner on the human body and would like to discuss it with you,” he called, reaching out to grab the shorter man’s arm. He missed, instead his fingertips just simply brushing against the rough texture of his leather jacket. Gavin hesitated for a second, glancing at the android before cursing under his breath and continuing his quick pace.

 

“Please, Detective” Nines breathed out, stopping his pursuit to instead stand and look at the brunette. The man stopped, not turning around but seeming to debate continuing his traveling or to stop and listen.

 

“Fine, just- nevermind,” Gavin sighed, rubbing at his nose bridge and redirecting his path to the two adjacent desks that belonged to the duo. Nines followed silently, bringing up the email he had received from the coroner.

 

“The thirium pump inserted into the victim’s chest was quite literally shoved inside of him, which would require a strength humans are not capable of,” Nines began as Gavin settled into his desk chair. The android followed suit, sitting behind his own desk and turning to face the man.

 

Gavin tapped his desk with his fingertips rapidly, accompanying the motion with a steady and anxious tapping of his foot. He snorted, “Didn’t think an android would be the artsy type of murderer, but it doesn't surprise me too much. Fucking androids,” He stopped suddenly, growling and pulling up a file on his computer. 

 

“We can’t rule out the possibility of prosthetic advancements or aid from some outside force or tool, although the likelihood of that situation is very small, there's still a chance it wasn’t an android Detective Reed. We can’t forget that,” Nines stated, almost defensively. Truly the Detective had such little faith in everything Nines had represented, everything he was. 

 

“Yes of course! It makes perfect sense. Obviously the killer is a super human. What a wonder of technology! Case fuckin’ closed!” Gavin mocked, throwing his hands into the air. 

 

“Detective I am sensing hostility in your voice, perhaps you should take a walk and attempt to calm down,” Nines suggested calmly, gesturing to the rest of the building around them. 

 

“Only if it’s off a cliff,” Gavin muttered, groaning into his hands. When he lifted his head back up his eyes seemed tired and almost sad. Nines chose to ignore the comment, but felt concern for the detective. 

 

“Detective Reed, I have a vague memory of you empathizing with the victim over her experience with abuse, if you need a moment I will understand,” Nines tilted his head as he awaited a response. 

 

“I’m fine, I just said that shit to get her to talk. It’s part of the job,” Gavin brushed it off. A small red orange pop-up in the corner of Nines vision informed him that the Detective was lying to him. He decided not to press the topic, despite wanting to, something inside of him told him that it would not end well. 

 

“I understand Detective Reed. I will no longer bother you. Do we have any information about his other ex wife?” Nines attempted to change the subject, hoping that they could talk about something helpful. The case was more important than personal affairs, he had to remember that. 

 

“She moved out of state a few years ago, pretty solid alibi. In other words we have jack shit. Any androids belonging to the couple would have gone to her in the divorce, according to these documents at least.”

 

“Can we not still get in contact with her? Study his past more thoroughly?” Nines pressed, hoping for something, anything to work in their favor. 

 

“Listen you plastic piece of shit, I have no fucking idea. Take it up with the computer you have for a brain, and kindly leave me the fuck alone!” Gavin turned in his chair in one swift motion. His hood bounced as he spun his back towards the android. Nines stared at his back for a moment, not knowing exactly why he felt so completely empty. There was something missing, some repressed feeling he would’ve been feeling. Slowly, he stood up. A small glance towards RK800’s- Connor’s, Nines reminded himself, desk revealed both him and Lieutenant Anderson huddled around his monitor. On closer inspection they seemed to be watching videos of dogs. Connor seemed to smile at Anderson as he chuckled, both of them enjoying one another's company easily. He knew for a fact that Anderson’s past with androids was not a pleasant one, so how could Connor have gained the man's favor so easily? Surely bonding with Detective Reed couldn’t be this impossible, could it? 

 

“You… You really freaked me out back there,” the small and seemingly exhausted voice of Detective Reed brought Nines out of his own analysis. 

 

“Hm?”

 

“You just,” Gavin turned around in his chair reluctantly and crossed his legs, “You said before that you’re unfinished, I mean, how was I supposed to know if you’d ever wake up from that? You think I want to be the one paying for your repairs! No thanks tincan.”

 

“Thank you detective,” Nines shifted a bit in his seat, folding his hands in his lap. 

 

“Pfft, for what?” Gavin snorted, rolling his eyes. 

 

“Well for listening,” Nines started, before smiling brightly and continuing, “and caring.”

 

Gavin’s eyes widened, he gripped his chest and coughed a bit, hacking through his own spit. 

 

“Detective are you okay?” Nines asked worriedly, unsure of what Gavin could possibly be choking on. He wasn't drinking or eating anything. 

 

“Fine-” Gavin wheezed, continuing to cough for a few more painful seconds, regaining his composure. He looked at Nines for a few more seconds, before returning his gaze to his computer screen.

•••

Nines sat at his desk, reviewing evidence and keeping in contact with the technician examining the AX400. Jessie, he remembered, a slightly fuzzy memory of Ms. Mansbury speaking of her fondly. A notification in the side of his vision attracted his attention, a message from the technician. An image was attached, so the android scrambled to open it in hopes any leads were found.

_ ‘Just found this in the android’s throat, thought you might want to see,’  _ the message read, Nines quickly opening the attached file and analyzing it.

It was a small index card, previously folded neatly judging by the creases in the paper. Small red blood stains dotted the paper, and Nines could imagine that it was drenched in thirium before the product evaporated. Written across it in large, messy letters was the words “WE ARE ONE.” The android furrowed his brows, analyzing the font it was written in. No pre-existing match for a single letter’s format, he concluded, causing him to stumble even deeper into his confusion. Androids were unlikely to write in their own handwriting, only capable of replicating fonts. He filed the information away, turning to inform the detective before noticing the man was falling asleep where he sat. It caused the android to subconsciously smile fondly, a warm feeling rising in his chest as the man yawned in a way Nines could only describe as adorable. 

_ Error: Manual Reset Initiated _

_ Reasoning: Feelings of fondness _

_ Software Instability _

A cold sense of dread settled in Nines’ chest as the reset commenced, but he quickly shook it off in favor of standing up to look at the detective. 

“It’s rather late, Detective, perhaps you would like to retire to your home?” Nines suggested, watching as the detective jolted from his slumped position to look up at the android.

“Yeah…that sounds nice,” the man admitted, leaning back in his chair. “You- uh- you didn’t  _ actually _ sleep here last night, did you? I mean, I kind of just said that cause I assumed- but uh, I mean, you’ve got a place to go, right?” Gavin question, nervously toying with his hands and averting his eyes from the android. 

“No, I do not technically have a place to go to enter stasis mode other then the DPD, but I assure you I’m perfectly content with such an arrangement,” Nines assured, folding his hands in front of himself and smiling.

The detective mumbled something, the android’s audio processors unable to fully make out what he said. He looked quizzically at the man, causing Gavin to sigh and open his mouth to repeat what he said.

“You can, uh, do your stasis thing on my couch, if you want,” Detective Reed offered timidly, continuing to avoid the android’s analytic gaze. The android smiled lightly, noticing the very obvious whirring noises coming from inside of his chest. He crossed his arms defensively, knowing it wouldn’t muffle the sound very convincingly. Gavin sighed, lifting his arms above his head and yawning loudly. His back made an audible crack and he chuckled. 

 

“We’ve got about half an hour before I can go home, so just let me know,” Gavin reminded. Nines realized he hadn’t given much of an answer whatsoever. He didn’t know how to respond to the offer. It was a possibility that the detective needed his assistance with something but couldn’t admit it at work. Why would he request Nines come home with him if he didn’t need something? 

 

“RK900, your coat is back from being cleaned,” Chloe, the receptionist gently tapped his shoulder, lowering the perfectly folded clothing into his hands. He noticed he forgot to put his armband back on as it sat neatly on top of the clothing, glaring at him. If the detective needed help, as an android, it was his job to listen, and he found that the more time he spent with the man, the less he minded it. 

 

“Thank you Chloe,” He turned, noticing she was already on her way back to the front desk, waving kindly. His eyes followed her for a moment before falling back on his uniform for a moment. A flash of a memory hidden somewhere far after the reset prompted a quick rise in his temperature. ‘An improvement,’ he thought, setting the clothes onto his desk. The detective liked his undershirt better, maybe it was the more human appearance. He figured this would be most comfortable to be around. Still, he debated the idea of wearing the armband. Was it even necessary anymore?

 

“I think I would like to join you after all Detective Reed,” Nines stated, gripping the band and tossing it into a drawer, shutting it quickly. An act of defiance against no one but himself. He almost regretted it immediately, longing to open the drawer and almost apologise to the cursed thing. 

 

Gavin muttered a word of acknowledgement, continuing to hunch his shoulders in what appeared to be a way to try and hide. The android tilted his head curiously, trying to get a look at what the detective was focusing on. Gavin’s screen was filled with various walls of text. Surprisingly his desk had already become a bit of a mess. 

 

“Agh, alright, lets just go. I’m not coming up with anything on this guy. I mean he flew so far under the radar while simultaneously being the biggest dickbag in the history of dickbags,” He brought one hand up to his face and rested his elbow on the desk. 

 

“Well, let’s hope we have everything we need back by tomorrow then, Detective,” Nines reassured, getting up from his chair with his coat in one hand. He looked around watching a few people make their way to exit the building, while others were just arriving to stay and get late work done. Lieutenant Anderson had fallen asleep at his desk, his hair covering his face. Connor was sitting happily at the desk beside him doing paperwork, seemingly in his own world. It made Nines wonder what went on inside of a deviant’s head. How did they think? How did they process? How could he do that on purpose? Maybe he already had. A warning appeared to his left, blinking silently before fading away just as quickly as it had gotten there. Gavin was already hopping up from his desk and gathering his mess of things. He seemed especially rushed, and Nines assumed he just wanted to get home as soon as possible. 

 

They walked out of the building, Nines keeping an even pace while Gavin seemed to get distracted by small things before bustling forward. It was interesting, observing the man do things so differently then himself. The android preferred to observe things nonchalantly, dragging his gaze over his surroundings. When Gavin decided to analyze his surroundings, it was as if he could only focus on things when his whole body was involved. He would turn, move his head to watch people as they walked by, gesture without any meaning. Small things Nines knew no other person would pick up on seemed glaringly obvious as he continued to watch the detective. 

 

“So, are you comfortable riding with me on my bike? I know you drove it that one time but… I guess those were different circumstances,” the man said, muttering the last words. A blush rose to his face, and Nines could guess it wasn’t entirely from the cold as they walked outside.

 

“I’m an android, Detective, I can’t technically be uncomfortable or comfortable with situations. But, to ease your conscious I will inform you I am capable and willing to ride your bike,” Nines informed the man. Gavin appeared to roll his eyes at the words, stepping down the stairs leading to the precinct doors. They approached the parking lot, the detective quickly leading them to where his motorcycle was parked. He quickly grabbed the helmet hanging from the handle bars, sliding it over his head and buckling it before turning to look at Nines

 

“You don’t need protection, do you?” He asked, voice slightly muffled by the object placed over his face, before choking on his own spit as if the words seemed to embarrass himself. “I-I mean, headwear you know, like helmets! Not, uh, nevermind,” the detective stumbled, turning and opting to slide onto his seat and wait for the android to follow. Nines chose to ignore the question, assuming Gavin no longer cared about his answer. He sat himself behind the shorter man, hesitating when he realized that if he were to simply wrap his arms around the detective then his arms would rest uncomfortably right underneath his armpits. Adjusting slightly, he leaned over in order to drop his arms so they rested snugly around Gavin’s midsection. His internal heating systems activated without his prompting them, and he felt a bit worried that it might surprise the detective. The realization that the detective’s own body temperature had dropped uncomfortably low, at least according to his sensors, made him pause. 

 

“Detective Reed you seem cold, did you forget a more effective coat or jacket at your desk?” Nines asked, watching for Gavin’s reaction in case it revealed anything. 

 

“I uh, I don’t have one. I’ll be fine, I got my trusty hoodie,” Gavin replied, shrugging a bit. Nines tilted his head, disappointed in Gavin for being so careless. He turned to the coat he held in his own hands, the material not exactly fit for chilly weather, but it would help. He leaned back, gently unfolding the coat and wrapping it gently around Gavins shoulders. The detective froze, not saying a word as Nines put his arms around the man again to secure the coat in place. 

 

“Really tincan?” Gavin mumbled, shaking his head, “fucking wonders of technology.” Nines ignored the comment, glancing at the ground as the motorcycle revved to life, spitting out a noise that almost made Nines jump. The ride was, of course, quiet except for the bike itself. Traffic was surprisingly light, leaving the storefronts of buildings they passed wide open. Nines peered around, taking in the surroundings. Varieties of lights that lined the stores and streets caught his gaze. Elaborate signs and eye catching advertisements littered every inch of space allotted. A breeze rustled the androids hair, loose strands flipping wildly on his forehead. 

 

What kept Nines the most distracted, however, was the people. Various passersby that he’d take a snapshot of and peer into their life in that brief moment. A woman walking with her two kids, both carrying shopping bags and huddling close to their mother. Little did they know that years ago she had been arrested for vandalism and destruction of property. A man helping a women pick up her dropped things, flashing a quick wink as he passed her a slip of paper. Little did the women know he had been caught shoplifting in his early twenties. Everyone was hiding something, and Nines had a way to open those secrets as if he had some sort of special skeleton key. It was an invasion of privacy, one could argue, but Nines didn’t judge the people he scanned in most cases. He was simply curious. The information was never used against these strangers, innocent people who knew no better of the actions of those around them. Funnily enough, even with this knowledge, Nines refused to scan Gavin. 

 

The man was mysterious, and there was a longing to look into Gavin’s past. Still, Nines ignored the urge. He never wanted to do something so seemingly wrong, almost invasive. Now he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that it hadn’t been an easy past for Detective Reed. Whatever kept him from taking that step forward, leaping head first into the man’s dirty secrets, was something he didn’t quite understand. Maybe, the thought crossed his mind, maybe it was fear.

_ Error: Manual Reset Initiated _

_ Reasoning: Feelings of fear _

_ Software Instability  _

 

Nines frowned as his systems slowed, blinking a few times before returning to the present. His internal heating now switched off, he decided to manually turn it back on in order to continue warming the detective. 

 

The motorcycle lurched to the side of the road, the Detective saying something Nines couldn’t quite make out. Gavin hopped off the bike hastily, the shock still making Nines stay where he was, confused. 

 

“Detective, what is it?” Nines called loudly, getting up slowly and carefully. The detective had walked towards a small space in between two buildings. He crouched, peering into the gap, resting one hand on the pavement, the other held out in front of him. He was cooing and talking softly into the space, “D-Detective…?”

 

“Everything’s gonna be okay little buddy-” Nines caught the end of Gavin’s words, tilting his head in concern. Had the man completely lost it? Maybe Nines should have looked more into the man’s files after all. 

 

“Nines! Look at her little paws!” Gavin squealed, turning to Nines as he held a small, fluffy, black and white kitten in one hand. With his free hand he lifted his helmet, revealing his disastrous hair and wide grin.  Nines couldn’t help but chuckle at the man. He couldn’t decide who was cuter, the kitten or the detective. The feline appeared to be cold, soaked in leftover rain water from the storm last night. It mewed pathetically, and the android suddenly understood why the detective was so quick to pull over and help it. Gavin tucked the animal protectively to his chest, talking to it in a baby voice lowly and rubbing the cat’s back. He placed a small kiss to the kitten’s forehead before looking up at the android.

 

“Can you hold her while I drive us the rest of the way home?” The man questioned, holding out the feline for Nines to take. The android hesitated, unsure if he was the best fit for taking care of something so small and breakable. He looked from the cat’s face to Gavin’s, and decided that he’d rather die than let both of the adorable beings in front of him down. His hands reached out, wrapping around the kitten’s abdomen. He cradled the tiny animal close to himself, smiling when it began purring and cuddling closer to the heat emitting from the android.

 

A gust of wind drew Nines’ attention to Gavin as he tugged the white Cyberlife jacket tighter around his shoulders and began walking back towards the bike. Nines followed, slipping into their previous positions, except now with a small kitten squished between them. Nines kept the animal cradled in one arm, using his other limb to wrap around Gavin. He made sure not to crush the poor cat, watching as it seemed to be falling asleep slowly. 

 

The motorcycle revved, causing the kitten to open its eyes and look around, panicked. He curled his fingers to scratch the feline’s soft fur, soothing the tiny ball of fluff and causing it to purr softly. A few seconds passed as Gavin adjusted slightly before beginning to drive off once again.

 

It was rather daring, holding a kitten in one arm and only being able to support himself on the motorcycle with the other. Surprisingly, Nines didn’t feel concern for himself flying off of the bike, but instead of him losing his grip on the cat placed in his arm. The thought caused him to grip the feline slightly closer, continuing to pet her as to keep her calm. Although the ministrations did help some, judging by the claws he registered digging into his synthetic skin, the cat was still cautious. It wasn’t long before he registered the motorcycle beginning to slow down, the familiar driveway of Detective Reed’s house coming into view.

 

The engine shut off, Gavin quickly swinging his leg over and pulling the constricting helmet from his head. He hung the headwear on the handlebars, turning to take the kitten from Nines. He stopped, looking at the cat curled into the crook of the android’s arms. His facial expression softened, a small smile gracing his lips as he turned and instead headed up the stairs leading to his front door.

 

“She’s gonna need some food, since she was a stray she’s probably been living off of trash for a bit,” Gavin said, apparently familiar with the practice of rescuing random kittens from the street. Nines looked into the kittens mouth, lifting it up and stirring it awake a bit. 

 

“Are you sure it doesn’t need to be fed by bottle? I wasn’t programmed with veterinary capabilities,” Nines called, following after Gavin slowly. 

 

“We can't really do much about that at the moment, it was old enough to be out on its own and survive without its mother. It looks small but I’d guess its a bit older than we think it is. We can take it to the vet tomorrow,” Gavin decided, seemingly happy with the plan. A small mew escaped the kittens throat, loud and high pitched. Nines imagined if he was human, such a noise would have tugged at his metaphorical heart strings, although there was a small zap in the back of his neck and he couldn’t help but smile and furrow his brows. He brushed a single finger against the kitten’s neck, smoothing down its soft fur affectionately. Gavin held the door open for Nines, watching the kitten intently. 

 

“Would you like to hold it?” Nines offered, tilting his head at Gavin. 

 

“I think it seems just fine with you Richard,” Gavin snided, a smug smile on his face, “I mean, who knew Mr. Tough Robot Man would have a soft spot for kittens.” Nines paused at those words,  _ ‘And sarcastic detectives too, apparently,’ _ He thought to himself staring at Gavin for a moment, still wearing Nine’s coat tightly around his shoulders. 

 

“I could say the same about you, Detective Reed,” Nines began, continuing into the man’s house and observing his surroundings. Recognizing some things from his past visit, “I suppose under all the hatred and anger there really is just a huge softie.” 

 

This made Gavin’s face turn a bright red, “You’re lucky you’re holding the cutest creature I have ever seen in existence, which I am not ashamed to admit, otherwise I would dismantle your smartass.” Nines just smiled down at the man, setting the kitten placed in his hands tenderly onto the ground. Gavin rushed away, most likely to grab some cat food while Nines sat down alongside the kitten, crossing his legs. It meowed happily, trotting around for a minute before attempting to crawl into the android’s lap. Nines helped it, watching as it tried to balance itself on his calves, adjusting itself and massaging its paws into the material there. The kitten looked inquisitively at Nines’ face, hopping between the man’s legs and resting its front paws against his shirt. Nines leaned down curiously, trying to get a better look at the now hyper-focused kitten staring at him. It patted a paw against his chin,causing him to jump back a bit. He picked the little thing up gently, holding it close to his face to see what it had wanted. Suddenly there was a small  _ whap _ as the cat clawed at his LED intently. Nines eyes widened, and his brows furrowed. He heard a chuckle from behind him as the kitten continues to attack the strange light. 

 

“Look at that! You even got a built in cat toy tincan,” Gavin teased, bringing back a small bowl with a strange mushy mixture in it. It appeared to be watered down cat kibble, softened so that it’d be easier for the kitten to eat. Nines placed the kitten down gently, letting it find its way to the bowl curiously as Gavin set it down. Nines got up from the ground, looking at Gavin thoughtfully before wiping off his clothing. 

 

“Detective Reed, do you have any name ideas for the kitten? I looked a bit more closely at it and it is indeed a female,” Nines questioned softly, eyes meeting Gavin’s. 

 

“Yeah actually… I was thinking we call her Jessie,” 

 

**POV Change**

 

Gavin watched the collective look of surprise on Nines’ face and then the subtle loving glance at the kitten that followed, “I didn’t take you for the especially sentimental type Detective Reed.”

 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me Tincan,” He teased, his voice giving away just how tired he was. He hoped it wasn’t as obvious to the giant hunk of metal standing in front of him. 

 

“Detective, you should eat something before you go to bed,” Nines added, seemingly out of nowhere. Gavin furrowed his eyebrows and titled his head a bit, running the thought over in his mind. That wasn’t exactly what he thought the android would be concerned with, but it was an interesting turn of events he had to admit. He shrugged, his face returning to his neutral look of lovable asshole. 

 

“Shit, thanks for reminding me, but I still gotta go grocery shopping. Nothing in this house but cat food at the moment,” Gavin admitted, a bit ashamed at what he had said. Nobody else ever got to really look into his life. 

 

“No problem Gavin, but might I suggest I do the shopping for you so you can have something when you wake up?” Nines offered, unreadable and calm. His icy gaze almost sending a shiver up Gavin’s back. 

 

“No! I’m a grown ass man! I can buy my own food,” Gavin retorted, dismissing the android, “I’m not as hopeless as you think I am Nines.”

 

“I did notice your house was much more cleanly than your desk. It seemed strange at first but now I realize you don’t seem to spend much time here. Is there a reason for that detective?” The android ignored the previous sass, causing Gavin to roll his eyes. 

 

“Not one you’ll find out before morning, metal ass,” with that Gavin turned and picked up Jessie, holding the small creature gently. He faced Nines once again, placing he kitten in the androids arms, “Your job for tonight, Richard, is to keep this adorable creature warm as she sleeps.” 

 

Nines seemed to pause inquisitively, staring at Gavin with his LED flashing a shaky yellow. The android smiled, an action Gavin was growing quite fond of, and nestled Jessie closer to his chest. He had to admit he was only hoping for something to distract the android. His body ached with every small movement. Even the effort of being a smartass, something that came so naturally to Gavin, was beginning to take its toll. 

 

“Of course Gavin, goodnight and sweet dre-” The android paused, his mouth hung slightly open before shutting, “sleep well,” he finished. The slip up couldn’t make it past Gavin though, and the quick flash of red on the androids face made it clear that something about those words had gotten to him. What that was Gavin had no clue, and he hadn’t the energy to figure it out. 

 

“Au revoir,” Gavin mumbled, before hastily finding his way to his bedroom and avoiding the urge to look back at Nines. The door clicked gently closed, the dim light of a lamp illuminating at Gavin’s entrance. It wasn’t much to look at. The whole room seemed bland, not quite Gavin enough to really belong to the man. He never really cared though, a bed was a bed. He imagined instead of beige and neutral hues that surrounded the room, some reds or fiery colors would better suit who he was nowadays. And he also couldn’t help but remember who helped him to set up the room. 

 

_ ‘Gavin, what do you think?’  _ He thought the colors were boring, ugly even, how he ever thought they fit the room he didn’t know.  _ ‘It’s perfect, just like you.’  _

 

He ran his hand along a wooden dresser, a vintage looking thing with small scratches embedded into the corners. It was almost charming. The pain in his chest and legs travelled up his spine, crawling into his head. He just needed to sleep. The bed was unmade, per usual, and the blankets were thrown about haphazardly. It made no difference to him, he was just going to mess them up anyway. Slipping under the covers he found no trouble falling asleep. 

 

He woke up the next morning a bit hazy. Something was not quite right about how he had left his room. He realised then that the door was open, and he distinctly remembered closing it. He slipped out of the covers, feet hitting the ground gently. He didn’t feel the aches and pain he was expecting to. 

 

“Gavin!?” He heard someone calling from outside. He couldn’t tell what exactly it was he wanted, but Gavin assumed it had to be Nines. He stretched his arms, already walking out of his door. 

 

“Gavin!” Nines yelled again, this time more urgent, almost pleading. Gavin quickened his pace, noticing the noise seemed to be coming from his kitchen. He nearly slipped on the tiled flooring, catching himself on the corner of a wall. 

 

Gavin looked down at the android leaning against his cabinets. Nines’ body lay slumped there on the floor. His face plates moved back and forth, both of his eyes gone. Gavin gagged a bit, holding back the urge to vomit. Blue blood poured from the wounds, covering his coat. His black undershirt was gone, revealing his bare chest and a missing thirium pump. 

 

“Detective I can’t see,” the android groaned, hands reaching around desperately as if he was trying to pick himself up. 

 

“Nines-” Gavin leaned down, holding the androids face in his hands frantically searching around the room for his missing parts. 

 

“Why did you do this?” Nines whispered, his LED a solid red color. 

 

“I-I didn’t. Nines I’m gonna fix this I promise,” Gavin pleaded, resting his head against the androids chest, tears threatened to sting at his eyes. He shut them tight as he wrapped his arms around Nines. 

 

“You ruin everything don’t you?” 

 

Gavin looked up, surprise overtaking his horror. It wasn’t Nines’ face that met his when he lifted his head. A smooth hand found its way to the side of his face, in an almost comforting manner. It forced him to keep looking at the man lying in his arms, one he hadn’t seen in years. Brown messy hair and tanned skin, those beautiful brown eyes with specks of gold. Still, blue streaks stained the side of his face. The touch turned ice cold, tearing Gavin away from the small moment of calm. 

 

“You never manage to do anything right do you?” Aaron pushed him away, shakily picking himself up. There was a tug at Gavin’s hair and he shouted in surprise. 

 

“Don’t,” was all he managed to say. The words seemed forced, and nothing else would follow. This wasn’t real. He would be okay. This wasn’t real. He would be okay. His face was pulled dangerously close to Aaron’s. 

 

“Nobody else is ever going to love you,” The words stung, worse than any punch or kick or scratch Gavin had experienced. 

 

“You never did either,” He whispered, noticing that everything seemed to blur together. The tiles and cabinets, the walls and flooring, all swallowing each other up. 

 

“Detective Reed,” Gavin’s eyes sprang open, he jumped up quickly, nearly giving himself a headache. 

 

“What, what is it!?” He groaned, rubbing his eyes, embarrassed at the wet marks beneath them. Everything was okay.  _ He _ was okay. 

 

“You shouted something, I heard my name and thought maybe, I thought maybe you’d been hurt,” The android’s smooth voice brought Gavin back to his senses. 

 

“It was uh, just a bad dream, nothing to worry about. I’m fine,” He lied. He wasn’t fine. He hadn’t had a dream like that for over several months. Why had they decided to come back? His hand travelled up to his nose, gently rubbing the scar. Nines seemingly noticed the gesture. 

 

“Do you need me to comfort you? Do you need to talk about anything?” Nines asked, his voice lowering. 

 

“I’m not five, I can handle a nightmare Tincan,” Gavin retorted, slipping out of the blankets and making his way to his dresser. There was no way he’d be able to get back to sleep. 

 

“Well… just know I’m here,” Nines said softly, reaching a hand out before faltering and letting the limb drop. Gavin exhaled sharply, threading his fingers through his hair and tugging. He nodded, trying to shake off the memory of Nines, disfigured and eyes missing. Thankfully the android dropped the topic, allowing him to sit and contemplate on his bed.

 

His phone’s ringtone almost shocked him out of his skin as it blared. Being a detective meant he kept the ringer on while he slept, in case he got any urgent calls from the precinct. The familiar caller ID of his boss was depicted on screen, causing him to sigh and pick ‘accept.’

 

“Detective Reed,” he said, grogginess still noticeable in his tone. Fowler cleared his throat before beginning to speak.

 

“We got another double homicide, same M.O., we need you to the crime scene immediately. Bring your partner as well, this one's nasty,” the man said. Gavin inwardly groaned. Great, just what he needed, another murder.

 

“Yes sir,” Gavin said, hanging up aggressively and placing the phone on his nightstand. He stood, digging through his drawers and pulling out a random pair of jeans and another plain t-shirt. He turned to the android, “That was Fowler, we’ve got another double homicide,” he explained, beginning to pull of his shirt.

 

Nines made a noise akin to stuttering, averting his eyes. “Do you need me to leave? Many- many people are uncomfortable with undressing in front of others,” he said. Gavin rolled his eyes, shrugging his shoulders in a way to say he didn’t care. 

 

“You’ve already seen me in nothing but my briefs, tincan,” Gavin pointed out, shuffling out of his pants and picking up the jeans. He frowned as he realized they were a slightly older pair, when he had been obsessed with skinny jeans. He partially blamed Damien, who had insisted on helping him choose his wardrobe. The man was too tired to fully care, sliding on the material and tugging the shirt over his head. His gaze fell on the hoodie he had worn yesterday. It was filthy, covered in dried mud and cat hair. He sighed, grabbing an edgier jacket without a hood to slip on over his shirt. 

 

“Let's get going Nines,” He offered, slipping his phone and wallet into his pockets. The jean pockets didn't offer very much room. He ushered the android out of the door and headed outside. The weather was surprisingly sunny. Only a few clouds interrupting the blindingly bright blue of the sky. It would only get worse the closer to the afternoon it became. Still, anything was better than the rain that had attacked the city for the past few days. The fresh air relieved some of Gavin's nerves. He waited for Nines to get done in the house and follow him before locking his door with a click. 

 

“Did you put the cat up?” Gavin asked, suddenly remembering the new addition to his household. 

 

“Yes, the new one. As best as I could at least,” Nines explained. 

 

“You didn't have to. We don't exactly have the proper equipment on board to handle a small kitten at the moment,” Gavin sighed, already making a list of things he would have to buy at the store.

 

“Just a precaution,” Nines smiled, following after Gavin as they approached the bike. They fell into their usual positions, Gavin behind the steering and Nines awkwardly wrapping his limbs around the shorter man. If they were going to continue riding together, they would need to get a patrol car issued to them or something.

 

Not like that, he reassured himself, feeling the choking sensation of panic start to clog his mind. He wasn’t planning to keep the damned thing around, definitely not. The sooner he could get his ‘partner’ off his plate the better. 

 

It wasn’t very convincing, even to himself.

 

Nines directed Gavin to where the crime scene was, the slight rumbling of his voice close to Gavin’s ear distracting him. His face had remained a flushed color, trying desperately to keep his eyes trained in the road in front of him.

 

Finally they arrived at the set destination, Nines telling him to stop. Gavin raised his eyebrows, seeing sign the read ‘Eden Club’ is bold letters. It was obviously abandoned, the lights off and for sale sign plastered on the window.

 

“This is our place?” Gavin questioned, turning to reveal his raised eyebrow to Nines. He caught the blue eyes looking downward, gaze trapped on Gavin’s legs. He shot his head up at Gavin’s question, and Gavin was sure that if it was possible the android would be blushing.

 

“It’s the address that Chief Fowler sent to me,” Nines affirmed, beginning to walk through the front doors. Gavin just hummed in acknowledgement, following after him. The place was dull and empty, poles still implanted in the middle of the rooms. Gavin had been there before, when Hank and Connor were working that one case. The neon lights were distinguished, A police officer noticed them, gesturing the duo over and beginning to go over what had happened.

 

“They were found by an anonymous source, called in on a throwaway phone,” the female started, leading them into a private room. “You may want to prepare yourself, let’s just say clothing wasn’t really apart of these two’s agenda,” she snickered lightheartedly. Gavin grimaced, taking in what she meant.

 

They entered the isolated room, Gavin holding back a gag as he fell upon the sight of a naked male and a naked male android sitting in a suggestive position. This time the killer had switched limbs, the arms placed on the wrong body and the thirium pump once again shoved into the human’s chest. Blood was painted everywhere, and he could only imagine what would be there if thirium didn’t evaporate. To Gavin’s horror, the android was missing an eye, reminding him painfully of Nines’ state in his dream. He looked at the human, seeing the coordinating bicomponent shoved into the man’s eye socket.

 

Gavin couldn’t help but draw his attention to the android’s lower regions, morbid curiosity flooding his being. Confusion struck him as he found that the android did, in fact, have genitalia. Against his mind’s protests, he turned to look at Nines, the urge to glance between the android’s legs disgustingly strong.

 

An unspoken question fell on his lips, blood rushing to his face as he returned his gaze to the two victims. Upon closer inspection, Gavin realized with a gasp of surprise that he recognized the human victim. He was the announcer at the fight ring he frequented often, glimpses of him shouting and refereeing flashing through Gavin’s mind. Of course he hadn’t known the man well, but it was still shocking to see him lying dead in front of Gavin’s feet. He took a shaky breath, leaning down after grabbing a pair of black gloves. He didn’t want to contaminate any evidence.

 

Nines joined him, gloves unneeded as he didn’t have fingerprints. He quickly approached the android victim, fingers tracing around the exposed wires in his missing eye. He then moved to the place where the thirium pump had been removed, finally stopping and the point where the android’s shoulder stopped and the man’s arm began. 

 

“I thought this guy wasn’t good at medical shit, messy with the cuts on humans,” Gavin questioned, leaning his weight on one leg in an attempt to ease the nervous jitters telling him to keep moving. 

 

“This arm wasn’t attached surgically, the suspect seems to have attached the arm by tricking the android’s joint into thinking it was a compatible limb,” Nines mused softly, eyebrows furrowing as he traced over the place where the cybernetic skin and the human skin met. Dried blood spread everywhere on the detached arm, almost covering the top completely.

 

Gavin looked to where the android’s arm was attached to the man, shuffling over in order to examine it closer. It was considerably more of a mess, the usual jamming it in not working in this situation. Terrible needlework desperately tried to keep the two limbs together, threading unevenly. That’s odd, Gavin thought, fingers brushing over the string. He would expect the work to be more even, considering the suspect was most likely an android. 

 

The longer he stared at the vaguely familiar, dead eyes of the man the more he began to feel nauseated. Nines appeared to be running some tests on the android, Gavin taking it as a chance to escape the room for a moment and perhaps take a smoke break.

 

“Detective, please come and take a look at this,” Nines called, stopping Gavin in his tracks. He turned slowly, approaching the android now crouched next to the human victim. He watched horrified as Nines held open the victim’s mouth and reached his fingers into the man's throat, digging around. He almost gagged himself, needing to look away. There was a small shuffling as the android stood back up and Gavin finally convinced himself to look at Nines once again. 

 

“Another note,” The android stated, almost proud of himself. Gavin sighed glaring at the small slip of folded paper. Nines carefully unfolded it. 

 

“Well, what does it say fuckface?” Gavin inhaled sharply, he wanted to get out of there as soon as physically possible. 

 

“We are one,” Nines muttered, his eyebrows furrowing as the humming from his chest became a bit louder than usual. The awkward silence following his statement made Gavin even more anxious. 

 

“Well, that’s classy,” Gavin snorted, waving a hand dismissively to try and break the tension, “Anything else from the previous cases we should check out?”

 

“Well unless you've hidden the missing eyeballs in your pockets, then we can add that to the list Detective,” Nines smirked, clearly content with his attempt at humor. 

 

“We know he's not after special android models, and the two male victims don't exactly have much in common. This one seems quite popular with the locals based on Police interactions in the past,” Nines informed, looking thoughtfully at Gavin. 

 

“Yeah, about that,” Gavin began, “The other guy, you noted the repeated injuries, like he'd been in a lot of fights on your report, right?” 

 

“Yes, but none of those injuries are present in this victim.”

 

“That's because he's not a fighter,” Gavin whispered, “he announces the fights,” Nines LED spun yellow, and the android paused for a moment. 

 

“I did not recognise him. The stress of that evening must have clouded my memory,” Nines concluded, slipping the piece of paper into a small plastic bag and handing it a shorter man from the forensics team. The man snatched the evidence away in a hurry, clearly disheveled. 

 

“His name was Gregory Thomason, did you ever speak with him?” Nines pressed the man's body a bit, checking his back for anything. 

 

“Only when I won. I'd grab my money and say thanks. Nothing too friendly I'd say,” Gavin admitted, thinking of every interaction he had had with Gregory. He didn't even know that was the guy's name, but somehow he still felt a ping of remorse. 

 

“We have a team searching the rest of the building,” One of the older police captains assured as he approached the rest of the team, “If the bastard's in here we'll find them.” 

 

Gavin simply nodded, going over everything a few times in his head. He couldn't quite decide what this killer was after. They had already gotten their revolution, but maybe some androids weren't content enough just yet. That's the only logical answer Gavin could fathom at the moment. 

 

There was a small ding and a vibration from Gavin's back pocket. He jumped, pulling his phone out and glancing at the screen. 

 

_ 'Oh my God when did you get a new cat!?’  _ The text read. It was from Tina, who Gavin had assumed would be working at the moment. A slight smile grew on his face and he had to hide it from the rest of the crew investigating. 

 

He quickly typed back, ‘ _ First of all; what the fuck are you doing in my house? And second of all, yes!!!!’ _

 

_ 'I brought some groceries,’  _ Was all the women texted back, followed by a selfie with Tina and the kitten. It was extremely adorable. 

 

_ 'TY! On a case gtg,’  _ He typed back, embarrassed that the woman thought he was so immature he couldn't buy his own groceries. He'd pay her back soon, anyway. He quickly situated his phone back into his pocket. 

 

“Detective Reed, I believe the scene is under control,” Nines said, straightening his stance and turning towards Gavin. The android’s gaze fell slightly again, before reverting to make eye contact with the detective. “I also believe we have a vet trip scheduled today,” he smiled, Gavin flushing slightly at the fondness hidden behind it.

 

“Yeah yeah, let’s just get out of here before I puke,” Gavin waved off the blush and began walking back to the entrance of the abandoned club. Nines followed after, nodding politely at the passing police officers.

 

“So, Robocop, do you have any ideas about our suspect?” Gavin questioned, leading the way as they found their way back to Gavin’s motorcycle. He turned to Nines as he slowed down slightly to align their pace. 

 

“Well we know that the killer has knowledge of and works well with technology, plus they’re either an android or have some sort of inhuman strength, caused by what is still to be determined. The two victims have been involved in fighting, though that may be a coincidence,” Nines listed, LED flashing a yellow as he seemed to be going over things in his head. “The murderer is also very intelligent, as evidence by the lack of traces back to them,” Nines finalized, gesturing with his hands as his LED switched back to blue.

 

“So basically, we have jack shit,” Gavin groaned, frustration building up inside of him. He tugged at his hair to try and relieve it, growling under his breath as he turned to his bike. “Let’s just go pick up Jessie and get this over with,” he said, trying to keep his tone calm although the frustration inside of him was quickly turning to bitterness.

 

“Of course, Detective,” Nines said softly, climbing onto the bike and securing himself. Gavin hopped on, making sure his helmet was in place before revving the engine and speeding off.

 

It only took a few minutes of extremely reckless driving provided by Gavin until they approached the familiar sight of his house, now with a sleek black car parked in front of it. He recognized it as Tina’s, smiling slightly. He pulled into the driveway, turning off his bike and shrugging off the helmet on his head. He didn’t wait for Nines, keeping a quick pace as he walked up the stairs and entered through the front door. Missy immediately bounded up to him, walking in circles around his feet as if she wanted something. 

 

“Tiny! You in here!?” Gavin called, remembering Tina's car parked in the drive. 

 

He looked around intently, spotting her figure step out from the kitchen, holding Jessie in her hands. She was cooing and scratching the small kittens head affectionately. She wore something akin to workout clothes, a tank top and a pair of athletic leggings, definitely not on duty. 

 

“He's so precious!” Tina squealed, looking bright eyed at Gavin. 

 

“She,” Nines and Gavin both stated in unison, passing a surprised glance at each other afterwards. Gavin shook his head, ignoring the strange moment. 

 

“And  _ she _ has to get going to a vet clinic, thank you very much,” Gavin turned to his room, jogging through his door in a hurry. There was a cat carrier in his closet somewhere that he used for Missy. He dug through a few piles of clothes, noting that half of it didn't belong to him and would need to be burned eventually, and snatched up the carrier. A look of triumph followed him back out of his door. Tina was much closer to Nines now, holding the kitten up near the androids shoulder so it could reach his LED. It was a funny sight, seeing such a short woman next to the metal giant. The kitten playfully whapped Nines’ LED, causing it to turn yellow. The android looked a bit annoyed but still, didn't stop it from happening. Gavin felt his breath tighten in his chest a bit.  _ This was the cutest fucking thing, nothing could top it for the rest of the day _ . 

 

“Okay you two, stop messing around and help me get Jessie into the carrier,” Gavin scoffed, smiling as Tina quickly approached with the kitten in her hands. She said some unintelligible things to the kitten in her high pitched baby voice before gently placing the feline into the portable cage. Jessie meowed sadly as Tina zipped up the front, causing her to frown.

 

“Poor baby,” she cooed, looking at Gavin, “can’t I just carry her in my arms?” Gavin rolled his eyes, looking down at the slightly shorter female. 

 

“You know that doesn’t work out in the car,” Gavin chided, placing the carrier gently in his arms and gesturing for them to follow. “We’re taking your car, right?” He called to Tina, already approaching said vehicle as she nodded.

 

“I can drive,” Nines offered, smiling pleasantly towards Tina as she moved to open the driver’s side door. She shrugged, backing away and allowing the android to take her place. Gavin slipped into the passenger side, holding the fabric pet carrier close in his lap. Jessie mewled again, sounding slightly more panicked.

 

Nines fitted himself awkwardly into the driver’s seat, knees bumping against the dashboard as his long legs bunched up. He seemed to consider moving the seat backwards, before deciding against it and instead starting up the car. Most cars nowadays had connected keys, where the car could start just by the small device being inside of the car. The android began backing up and Gavin returned his attention to the kitten placed in the carrier.

 

She looked panicked, eyes wide and almost paralyzed where she stood. Gavin frowned, placing his finger through the mesh of the front.

 

“It’s okay sweetheart, we’re just gonna take you to the vet and get you all checked up, okay?” He spoke softly, trying to reassure her.

 

“Hey dork, you know she can’t understand you right?” Tina called from the back, snorting and descending into small giggles. Gavin whipped around, putting his middle finger up indignantly and sticking out his tongue. You know, like all mature adults do.

 

He returned his upper body to face forward, watching as Nines’ lips upturned into an amused smile as he kept his eyes on the road. The gesture caused him to smile as well, returning his attention to the kitten.

 

“So, here’s the game plan. We get her a normal checkup and also give her all of her shots, get her microchipped, as well as getting her spayed,” Gavin listed, checking off his mental checklist.

 

“Man, you remember when Missy wasn’t spayed?” Tina said, smiling as if it was a fond memory, when in reality it should’ve been anything but. Gavin could still hear her piercing meows that resembled screams ringing in his ears.

 

“Yeah, I’d rather not remember that,” Gavin grimaced, though a small smile dangled on his features.

 

“Did you get Missy while you were living with Officer Chen?” Nines asked, glancing over at Gavin.

 

“Hey, how’d you know about that?!” Gavin exclaimed.

 

“I might’ve mentioned it when I told him what a pain in the ass you are,” Tina teased, earning another middle finger provided by Gavin.

 

Gavin grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest and slumping into his seat. “Yeah, we found her on the street like Jessie. The landlord didn’t allow pets but, when have I ever been one to follow rules? So we took her home, and when we both finally got our own places to live child custody went to me,” he chuckled, watching the scenery fly by the window. He began to recognize some of the stores they passed and reasoned they were almost to the vet clinic. 

 

“Oh shut up, the reason you got her is because you were being a whiny bitch about it!” Tina exclaimed, still keeping a playful tone as she shoved Gavin’s shoulder.

 

“Well if being a whiny bitch works, it works,” Gavin shrugged, continuing to smile.

 

The car began to slow down, causing the detective to realize they had almost reached their destination. Nines pulled into the small parking lot and quickly found an open parking space. He shut off the car and got out. Gavin could only imagine how his legs must’ve felt after being cramped for so long. If androids could even get cramps, Gavin thought. 

 

Tina carried the small cat carrier in her arms protectively as they entered the building. As soon as the doors opened, the smell of disinfectant and wet dog had hit Gavin like a brick. There was a door to the far right wall with a sign that read 'pick up,’ and to the front middle of the wall was the sign in desk. Currently talking to the nice seeming android behind said desk was a bald and seemingly older man with a pet bird. The android was a male with neat, short brown hair and medium height. That's all Gavin could make out at the moment. They stepped into the line and waited for the bird guy to stop talking with the android, which took a bit more time than Gavin had the patience for. 

 

Finally after what seemed like an eternity they were ready to check in. After giving the android the basics of the situation it nodded its head and smiled. 

 

“Unfortunately we are a bit busy, your waiting time would be a maximum of one hour and thirty minutes,” The android stated softly, in an almost sing-song voice that made Gavin gag. He glanced up and down the walking scrap metal, furrowing his brow. He wanted to sass the android, and managed to find quite the good source for insults. A rounded name tag sticker placed messily onto the android’s coat that read, ‘'Hello, my name is Fido!’ in bold blue letters. Gavin snorted. 

 

“Sit boy,” He mumbled, chuckling to himself. He felt a small elbow hit him in the side and met Tina's glare. He quickly gestured to the nametag to show her the source of his laugh when  _ Fido  _ spoke up. 

 

“Do you like it?” Fido asked excitedly, “I just got the name today! A little boy with a pet husky gave it to me.” There was a look of pride plastered onto Fido's face. 

 

“Doesn’t that seem a bit… demeaning to you?” Nines interjected. 

 

“Oh absolutely, but the smile on that boys face made me much happier than the name makes me sad,” He responded in that cheerful tone, “Now I must politely ask you to please find your seats and kindly wait patiently.” The group listened, finding a semi-comfy spot to settle in and wait. 

 

“I much prefer Richard to something like 'Fido’ I must say,” Nines offered from the seat next to Gavin. 

 

“And what do you think of the name Nines?” Gavin smirked. 

 

“I've grown quite fond of it actually Gavin,” Nines smiled, “and a bit more fond of you.” Gavin coughed into his sleeve, clearing his throat in an attempt to cover his embarrassment and surprise. 

 

“Maybe you could call me some nickname, just so we're even tincan,” Gavin tried to act more confident then he probably sounded. 

 

“I call you many things Detective, I find it's simply much more appropriate if I kept such strong language to myself,” Nines winked, a small and devious smile playing at his dumb, synthetic lips. 

 

“Oh, shut up robo dick. I don't remember installing a sass update,” Gavin retorted. A few moments of silence followed, Gavin lost in thought the whole time. 

 

“How about Gav?” Nines offered suddenly, even Tina turned to look at the two of them, pausing her constant comforting of the kitten for a single moment. 

  
“Nobody but Tina has called me that for a while, feels a little… you know what? It's perfect. Whenever you feel like it, call me Gav, but don't expect me to get used to it.” Gavin attempted to brush off the heat creeping up his face and body. There wasn't much you could get out of the name 'Gavin Reed,’ that was very nickname worthy. It made sense that it would be a common choice. Still, it stung a slight bit when he remembered that before Aaron had called him other, less pleasant names, that his first choice when addressing Gavin had been that same nickname.  _ ‘Gavin, you've really lost it now,’  _ He thought to himself, ‘ _ 'It's just a name, and who the fuck cares about that douche anyway?’  _ He contemplated for a second,  _ ‘You do, you dumbass.’  _ He sighed, trying to snap out of it. He turned to Tina, that knowing look in her eyes confirming she knew exactly what was going through his head. He was anything but alone now, that much he knew for sure, and he was thankful for it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hurt my heart, my soul, my uterus, my elbow for some reason, and mostly, my eyes from staring at a screen for so long. Blood, sweat, tears, and various other liquids that came out of my nose because I was laughing so hard at my own stupidity were spent on this chapter. So thank you for the constant support and lovely comments, kudos, reads, wig snatches, tea spills, etc. And happy birthday if you're reading this on your birthday because damn you survived another year that's tough man. Ily bye ~Kat
> 
> Happy Thursday! If you’ve been paying attention you’ll have noticed we’ve been posting every Thursday, but our schedule MAY be shifting in order to start updating Sumo Circus more often. If it does I will inform all of you of the new one. (Also, if we’re late to a due date I’m sorry, we try really hard to get good chapters out by our due date.) I love you all and these comments? Warming my heart honestly I’ve cried like 12 times. ALSO JESSIE THE CAT OWNS MY HEART I LOVE HER SO MUCH


	5. Shattered Ice and Shattered Bottles

After a small wait, they finally called for Gavin. Nines watched as the shorter man stood, pet carrier in hand, and followed the vet to a room. The android stood to trail after, walking alongside Tina as they descended into the isolated corridor. The vet introduced herself as Dr. Louise, smiling in a pleasant manner and shaking Gavin’s hand. The detective seemed slightly put off by the vet, trying to return her friendly gesture rather stiffly. 

 

“What brings you guys here today?” she questioned, eyeing the carrier placed in Gavin’s hand.

 

“We found a stray last night, we need to get her a basic check-up ‘nd shit,” Gavin mumbled. Dr. Louise nodded, humming under her breath and opening a door to a examination room.

 

“And why the android?” she asked, gesturing to Nines. He perked up at the mention of himself, keeping an even expression as he leered down at the woman now staring at him.

 

“I’m his partner,” he answered simply, looking over at Gavin. The man’s face reddened, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“N-not like that! I-I’m a detective, that kind of partner,” Gavin interjected, placing himself between the vet and Nines and gesturing with his hands. The android looked down at the detective questioningly, before returning his gaze to Dr. Louise.

 

“A detective android? Those exist?” she scrunched her eyebrows, glaring at Nines with a slight venom in her gaze, “It’s bad enough one of them works here,” She mumbled. Gavin opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, before resigning himself to crossing his arms. Nines cocked his head towards the vet.

 

“What’s wrong with androids?” he asked, more snarkiness then intended lacing his tone. She scoffed, looking at the android unimpressed.

 

“Well, you steal our jobs and then pretend you have ‘feelings,’ just so you can do whatever you want.  _ Humans  _ made you, you wouldn’t exist without us,” she hissed, “Not to mention, you all always act like you’re better than us. We’re the cold hearted murderers that enslaved you. You can’t kill what’s not alive! I mean, It’s like kicking a computer and the damned thing turning off. Nobody’s starting a rebellion over that.” Nines stepped forward, wanting to argue her points, but Gavin lifted a hand to stop him. 

 

“And who cleans your house? Who walks whatever spoiled rotten dog you probably have? I mean, you can insult androids all you want, but we’re the dumbasses who were so lazy we made them. Everybody acts so surprised when they suddenly thought that humans, you know, the things that made them, the things they were designed to be exactly like, were kind of being a general bag of dicks. Honestly, it’s our own damn fault, and I just want to make sure my cat gets properly taken care of, so if you can keep your opinions out of the workplace like a professional, less-of-a-bitch human, I’d appreciate it,” Gavin finished with a small smirk before covering it up and clearing his throat. The woman stared a bit shocked, her face red. Nines turned to Gavin, a look of fond pride in his features. 

 

“I can wait outside if it would be beneficial,” Nines finally offered, breaking the silence. 

 

“Fuck no, it’s technically your cat too!” Gavin exclaimed. 

 

“I should go over the case again. It’s for the best. Oh and Gav,” Nines gently placed a hand on Gavin’s shoulder, “thank you. You do look quite cute when you try to defend me.” Nines caught a glimpse of Gavin’s bright red face before hurrying back to the lobby. 

 

He exited the hallway, moving to sit in the plastic chair he was in beforehand. The android situated himself, placing his hands into his lap before closing his eyes and accessing the depths of his processor. His surroundings faded out of view, replaced by the familiar desolate place of his mind palace. Something was different, Nines determined, glancing around the landscape for a second. In some areas the snowfall was travelling upwards, and in others there was no snowfall at all. The frigid cold seemed to have worsened, digging into Nines’ synthetic skin like sharpened nails. He approached the frozen lake, kneeling down to inspect the blossoming cracks placed in the thick ice. It looked unnatural, forming a pattern that Nines couldn’t understand. A whistle of wind caught his attention, as it was followed by a howl in the distance. The android glanced around frantically, eyes falling on a small bluebird. It sat in a barren tree, chirping happily. 

 

Nines felt him start to slowly panic.  _ ‘Why are there animals here? This doesn’t make any sense,’  _ he thought, watching as another area glitched and the snow reversed itself. He didn’t know what was going on, following the bluebird’s movements as it flew up to the tower placed in the center of everything. It pulsed almost stronger now, dull blue now a deep and noticeable glow. He felt the urge to approach it, but the fear of falling through the cracked ice stopped him.

 

_ [It’s not fear. You’re an android, remember?] _

 

Right, he amended his thinking, it’d just be rather inconvenient to find himself stuck in a frozen lake. He slumped in his kneeled position, fingers still placed on the frozen surface. Another glitch, another scratch in the changing pattern. He lost track of time as he stared into the reflective surface at himself, broken apart by the cracks.  _ ‘I’m just an android.’ _

 

“Nines, I swear to God if you don’t wake up I’m going to kill you myself!” 

 

He looked from his slumped position, looking around for the source of the voice.  _ ‘Are there people here now? What is going on?’  _ Silence followed the statement, interrupted only by the whistling of wind heard in the distance.

 

“Tina, help me get him into the car,”

 

Nines opened his eyes, gasping unneededly as he felt a hand grip his arm. He looked around, taking in the view of the vet clinic. Gavin stood in front of him, Tina behind him with Jessie’s carrier in her other hand. He stood, adjusting his clothing as he tried to process what happened. 

 

“You said you would stop doing that, dipshit!” Gavin yelled, hand connecting with the android’s face. Nines grabbed his wrist, harder than he’d meant to in his own confusion. He didn’t let go of the detective despite the pained expression on Gavin’s face. 

 

“It wasn’t a reset Detective Reed, I was simply going to go over the files,” Nines’ voice was low. He stared directly into Gavin’s eyes, holding the detective there until his expression softened into a less panicked glare. 

“Oh- Well, let me go fuckface!” Gavin wriggled his wrist free of Nines’ grip and brushed himself off, “Jessie already has a home. They found a chip.” Gavin looked a slight bit disappointed. 

 

“Maybe it's for the best Detective Reed. You can hardly support yourself, what with your  _ hobbies _ and all,” Nines pointed out trying to put on a kind smile to distract from his own internal conflict at the moment. 

 

“Wait he-he knows!?” Tina gasped, sending a worried glance between the two. She quickly stepped behind them and pushed them out the doors towards her car. 

 

“Tina, I can explain!” Gavin pulled himself together, leaving Nines in favor of getting closer to Tina's side. 

 

“I hope so! How did he even find out?” She whisper yelled. 

 

“Well, I… I went out the day we were assigned partners,” Gavin began. 

 

“I don't remember you saying anything about that, so that can't be right,” Tina responded dryly, placing herself into the drivers side. Nines raised an eyebrow, shuffling into the back seat without a word. 

 

“I might have… gone out alone,” Gavin mumbled. 

 

“You- what!? Gavin, you dumbass!” Tina seethed. Her hands were gripping the wheel angrily. 

 

“Look, I knew you would’ve made me stay home, and I really needed to fight okay?” Gavin reassured, “I didn't even get hurt!”  

 

“You were assaulted in an alleyway,” Nines stated dryly. 

 

“It was consensual, you robo bitch!” Gavin spat back, “and nobody likes a snitch, by the way!” 

 

“At any point in your interaction did you say yes?” Nines pointed out, remembering how the entire scene had looked. 

 

“I said…  _ enough _ ,” Gavin began defensively, “look, I am a grown man! I can make my own decisions!” 

 

“Well it just so happens that those decisions can get you killed, Reed! What would you have done if, and I'm only assuming this is what happened based on this conversation, RK900 hadn't gotten there in time?” Tina's voice was more motherly than angry now. Gavin hated it. Nines could tell by the way he was currently pouting in his seat. It was almost funny to Nines, but he kept his commentary to himself. 

 

“She has a point Gavin. I strongly believe that this lifestyle is not good for you,” Nines added. 

 

“Okay, can I just- explain myself?!” Gavin shouted, “I'm happier like this. I can't just give it up!” 

 

“You never used to fight before Aaron,” Tina mumbled. 

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“Gavin, I didn't mean-” Tina continued, before Gavin interrupted her. 

 

“What gives you the right to decide what I do with my life, huh, Tina!? Do you have any idea how hard I've worked to get here, to get this stupid fucking detective job? I've never asked anyone for anything but to be left alone, and yet suddenly you have expectations?” Gavin was raising his voice now, his hands shaking. 

 

“Gavin, please,” Tina tried to reach over, but Gavin batted her hand away. 

 

“News flash! I’m a horrible fucking person, Chen. We all know this by now, so why I have to keep reminding you is a mystery to me. Aaron figured it out  _ real _ quick, so why can't you?” Gavin was breathing heavily by now, and Nines was sure that the red lighting on the seats around him could not have been coming from outside the car. He moved his hand and brushed against his LED lightly. 

 

“Stop the car,” Gavin stated quietly. 

 

“I'm not going to stop the car. You're overreacting, Reed. We can just talk this out,” Tina half pleaded, half reasoned. 

 

“I said, stop the fucking car,” Gavin's voice was much more serious than Nines had become accustomed to. Tina pulled into the parking lot of a mostly empty storefront. Her face was a bit of a mix between mortified and frustrated. 

 

“I have my phone, I'll walk home,” Gavin slipped out of the car door and slammed it back shut. He cast a glance at Nines, “and drop the android off at my place, he'll be fine.” With that he turned away and disappeared down the sidewalks of the streets. 

 

“He'll be okay,” Nines whispered, debating whether or not he should run after the detective. 

 

“I wouldn't be too sure,” Tina replied, slowly driving back onto the busy roads. 

~~~

When they arrived at the house, Tina simply let Nines climb out of the car before driving off without another word. The android carried the portable pet carrier inside, using the spare key placed under the welcome mat and entering the small home. Missy immediately sauntered to meet him at the door, looking around slightly as if searching for Gavin.

 

“He went out for a bit, so it’s just us three until he gets home,” he explained, feeling a bit dumb for talking to a cat. It seemed to ease Missy’s conscious, returning to her previous seating on the couch. Nines took Jessie out of her cage, petting her a few times before placing her on the ground. It was disappointing to find she had an owner, as she would’ve been a rather nice addition to Gavin’s household. 

 

Nines found himself doing small, mundane tasks around the house as he waited for Gavin’s return. He filled Missy’s food and water bowl, cleaned the few dishes sitting in the sink, picked up and folded the blankets laying on the couch, and made a list of everything Gavin needed to restock in his fridge. As the hours began to fly by, the worry rooted in Nines’ software began to weigh on his shoulders. The android decided to try and make dinner for the detective as it approached that time, and realized that the man had been out since one and might’ve not eaten lunch. The thought further scrambled his processors as he began to feel the android equivalent of sick with concern. 

 

A shuffling from behind the front door drew his attention, approaching it cautiously as the sound continued. Muffled curses were heard behind it before it finally swung open to reveal a clearly intoxicated Gavin.

 

“Gavin?” he called, moving from where he stood to help the man stand as he almost fell walking through the door.

 

“Get off of me,” the man slurred, leaning his full body weight on Nines ironically. “Don’t need your- fucking help, ‘m fine,” he continued to ramble as Nines sat him on the couch. “I just- I just fucking won tincan! Look at the m-money I won!” the detective turned almost giggly for a second, shoving the dollar bills placed in his hand into Nines’ face.

 

The android noticed that blood staining Gavin’s clothing, feeling a jerk where his stomach would have been at the sight of it. His face was bruised severely, the smile placed on the man’s lips showcasing his blood stained teeth.

 

“Gavin, where were you,” Nines spoke rather darkly, a growing sensation of anger bubbling in him. He was well aware of his LED flashing bright red, ignoring it to continue his pointed glare.

 

“Fight ring, obviously, thought you would be able to figure that one out Robo-Cop,” he responded cheekily. His head lolled to the side slightly, revealing a variety of bites and bruises splattered on his neck. The realization that they were hickies only added to the flame growing inside of Nines. 

 

“And these?” he spoke pointedly, jabbing a finger towards the bruises splayed across the man’s skin.

 

“I got to finally have some fun,” the detective spoke in a teasing tone, appearing to try and wink, but failing as he closed both of his eyes. “Didn’t really leave me satisfied though,” he continued, voice deepening as he leaned towards Nines. “I bet you could take care of that,” he smirked.

 

Tha android sputtered slightly, pushing Gavin off of him. “Gavin, you’re clearly not in the right mindset, let’s just- get you to bed,” he said, frowning as the detective instead continued to look at him with his half-lidded eyes. Gavin didn’t seem to hear anything he said, smirking as he leaned forward to rest his head on Nines’ lower abdomen.

 

“Mmm, ‘m just gonna sleep here tonight,” the detective responded, sliding off the couch and narrowly missing Jessie as he face planted into the ground. He groaned, most likely because the movement hurt his face, before curling around Nines’ legs. The android was having a hard time processing the man’s actions, unfamiliar with him so drunk.

 

“I don’t think that’d be in your best interest,” Nines said, waiting for the man to stand up. He continued to lay there, stilling as he shut his eyes and his breaths slowed. Nines gave an exasperated exhale, picking the man up off the ground and throwing him over his shoulder. Gavin groaned, squirming slightly in his grip.

 

“Pu’ me down, I don't feel good-” Gavin continued to kick and thrash at Nines, somehow not causing himself to vomit all over the place. Nines stayed silent, bringing him to his room and gently pushing open the door. 

 

“You know, you are a very uncomfortable pillow-” Gavin managed, before Nines not-so-gently plopped him onto his bed. Nines turned to leave when he finally heard the sound of Gavin throwing up into a small trash can. At least he made it in. 

 

“How very attractive,” Nines mumbled, turning to make sure the man was okay. He sighed, seeing Gavin laying back down on his back, the garbage can placed on the floor beside his bed. 

 

“Don't lie down, you'll choke on your own vomit-” Nines approached him, propping him up against the wall and handing him the can again. 

 

“I won,” Gavin whispered, laughing to himself in an almost manic way. 

 

“I know,” Nines gently brushed the hair out of Gavin's face. His expression was lost. Nines hoped he'd been in better shape before he'd gotten those hickies. The thought almost made him feel sick, or what he imagined that could feel like. 

 

“One of his teeth got caught on my hand, you wanna see the scratch?” Gavin moved to lift up his wrist and show Nines, but instead moved to puke once again. Nines looked away, unable to watch. 

 

“Gavin,” Nines put a hand on the man's back, gently rubbing up and down. 

 

“I'm not as weak as you think I am,” Gavin mumbled, his breathing harsh and unbalanced. There were tears stinging his eyes as he wiped his mouth. 

 

“I know Gav, I know,” Nines slowly backed away, wondering if he should grab some water or a wet rag,  _ something _ . 

 

“Please don't go, not again,” Gavin weakly reached out and tugged at Nines shirt. Nines stared down at his hand for a moment, gently taking it in his own and placing it back onto the bed. 

 

“I'll be back, I promise,” Nines worked quickly to fetch a rag soaked in warm water to clean the man's face, and bottled water which he may or may not give to the detective after all.  _ ‘Maybe for when he wakes up,’ _ thought Nines. 

 

He re-entered the room to find Gavin laying on his side, staring at the wall with a confused expression. Nines sat across from him, causing Gavin to scoot closer and cross his legs. Nines moved to hand Gavin the rag, but Gavin slowly leaned the side of his face onto it as it still sit in Nines’ hand. Gavin sighed, still leaning on Nines. 

 

“What am I going to do with you detective?” Nines whispered, cleaning the man’s face carefully. 

 

“I have a few ideas I think you'd be interested in,” Gavin mumbled sleepily. His eyes closed for a few seconds before he gazed into Nines’ eyes for a while. Suddenly. Gavin returned to lying down on his side, this time facing away from Nines. 

 

“Can you- Can you stay?” Gavin whispered. 

 

“I wouldn't dream of leaving,” Nines replied. He sat with his legs out beside where Gavin was, his hand slowly finding its way to the man's hair, which was an absolute mess. Gavin flipped over, resting his head in Nines lap quietly. Nines continued inspecting his face. Slowly, Gavin closed his eyes, his breathing steadied. 

 

“I love you, Aaron,” Gavin finally mumbled, gently rubbing the material of Nines’ sweater between his fingers. Nines felt his thirium pump stop for a moment. No orange pop up from his lie detector, but whether he was talking to Nines in a way or some version of this 'Aaron’ that his head had created Nines didn't know. 

 

“I- I love you too Gavin,” He finally managed, “Please, get some rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just part one!! Sorry for the cliff hanger (not really lol) LOVE YOU GUYS


End file.
